


Minecraft Youtubers Oneshots

by MusiciIsLife25



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Fnaf Adventures in Space(Web Series), Minecraft Youtubers, Origins Of Olympus(Web Series), TheFamousFilms, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BadBoyHalo and Skeppy act like Tommy and Tubbo’s parents, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, No shipping minors here, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Jschlatt, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tommy and Tubbo’s friendship is amazing, a lot of found family and family dynamic stuff, dream team, idk if I tagged stuff right, most are probably angst to fluff or hurt/comfort, none of the fnaf roleplays have tags lmao, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciIsLife25/pseuds/MusiciIsLife25
Summary: So, I posted this on Wattpad and Quotev if you want to read it there.(same username as here)I write these things for fun, and whenever I have an idea/want to. I try not to do any ships with people who are uncomfortable with it(i.e., Technoblade), but I might do ships that were/are cannon in the Dream SMP storyline(i.e., Schlatt/Quackity and Karl Jacobs/Sapnap/Quackity). Whenever I write(ships and in general) I am writing about the characters they play in the roleplay. I am not comfortable writing about them in real life, or even using their real names(even if they are comfortable with their real names being used).Do *NOT* send any of the fan fictions I make to any of the people mentioned in them. I will unpublish all of my works consisting of these youtubers if people actually do this, I’m not even joking.Rules for requesting oneshots is on the first chapter.
Relationships: Acron & Bonnie (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Acron & Keori & Bonnie (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Acron & Keori (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Bonnie & Keori (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Bryan/Jyles (Origins of Olympus), Captain Sparklez & Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Tubbo, Captain Sparklez & Philza, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Fundy, Eret & Tubbo, Evil Foxy & Bonnie (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Evil Foxy & Illoha (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Evil Foxy & Keeva (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Freddy/Bonnie (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Fundy & Philza, Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Philza, Glub Glub | Toby & Acron (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Glub Glub | Toby & Bonnie (Fnaf Adventure in Space), Glub Glub | Toby & Evil Foxy (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Glub Glub | Toby & Keori (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Illoha & Acron (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Illoha & Bonnie (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Illoha & Glub Glub | Toby (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Illoha & Keori (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Implied Dream/GeorgeNotFound - Relationship, Implied Evil Foxy/Keori (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Implied Keeva/Illoha (Fnaf Adventures in Space), I’ll add more tags as I make oneshots, Jon/Bryan (TheFamousFilms Fnaf Roleplay), Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Keeva & Acron (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Keeva & Bonnie (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Keeva & Glub Glub | Toby (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Keeva & Illoha (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Keeva & Keori (Fnaf Adventures in Space), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Past Bryan/Jakey (Origins of Olympus), Sapnap & GeorgeNotFound, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Request Page

**_Minecraft youtubers I will make oneshots for;  
•DreamWasTaken  
•GeorgeNotFound  
•SapNap  
•Skeppy  
•BadBoyHalo  
•A6D  
•TommyInnit  
•Technoblade  
•Wilbur Soot  
•Tubbo  
•TheFamousFilms(mainly his fnaf and scp series, maybe origins of Olympus)  
•Ersalin(Fnaf series)  
•Fnaf Adventures  
•The Oddites Roleplay  
•Aphmau(only characters from season one of mystreet since I need to finish watching the series)_ **

****

**_I will write:  
•Ships between the personas of the youtubers  
•Fluff  
•Angst  
•Stuff from/about the Dream SMP War  
•Gore  
•Fighting  
•Song fics  
•Tommy being an annoying little brother  
• Platonic oneshots with/about Techno and his friends_ **

****

**_I won't write:  
•Smut/Nsfw stuff  
•Tommy and Tubbo being in any ship  
•I won't write anything related to the drama with A6D  
•Skep6D  
• Any ships that include Technoblade_ **

****

**_I might write:_  
•Skeppy and A6D being friends(idk about this since Skeppy has said that he and A6D are no longer friends, honestly I'll leave it up to y'all)  
•Abusive relationships(I might mention past abusive relationships, but not have it as the main thing. If being in an abusive relationship is the main thing of the oneshot I will put a warning in the title and beginning of the oneshot)  
•MegaPVP, Zelk, Ph1lza, Fundy, etc., but I'll most likely have to watch videos from them or with them in it lol **

****

****

**_That should be all the info. Stuff might be added later on though._**

****

**_Edit: I have just recently found out because of a oneshot book that I read that Technoblade is uncomfortable with people shipping him with his friends, so I am not going to be writing anything romantic between Techno and his friends._ **

****


	2. Fnaf Adventures-Freddy visits space(Freddy x Bonnie)

**_Okay, so I like to have the animatronics look like humans, but still have things that show their animal traits(?). Example is Bonnie looks like a normal human except he has rabbit ears, a tail, and you can see lines to get into his voice box, etc., that's like the best way I can explain it. Also, this was requested by @Writing_Addicted on Wattpad  
_**

It was just a normal day for Bonnie and his crew. Well, as normal as it could get with this Puppet trying to turn everyone against each other. Bonnie and Keori were at the portal thing that Otso made/repaired(?). They were trying to see how it works when Illoha called them into the med bay. When they were gone, something, or more like someone came out of the portal.

"What the..?" The figure started to say, "Oh crap, I'm in space again." He walked off of the platform, looking around the room. "Well, it seems like Bonnie has a new spaceship." He mumbled to himself. "I'm telling you! No one besides the kids are on the spaceship!" The animatronic male heard someone yell. "Well I'm telling you that I heard someone talking." Said a female voice.

"Ah sh-" Freddy started to say before his censors kicked in. As he tried looking for a place to hide, the two figures were in the doorway. "Uh, hi?" He akwardly said to the people/aliens in front of him. Acron pulled his gun out as fast as he could when he saw Freddy, and Keori yelled for Bonnie. "DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I CAME FROM THE PORTAL!" He yelled as he hid behind a wall as to not get shot at.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Bonnie yelled, looking more pissed off then he was with Foxy eating all of the carpet. "BONNIE! PLEASE TELL THEM TO PUT THE GUNS AWAY!" Bonnie heard Freddy yell. Bonnie stopped in his tracks for a second, confused as to why Freddy was here, then he realized it was the portal, and got kind of annoyed. "Acron put the gun away." He said as he put his face in his hands. Freddy started coming towards the three of them, but made sure to stay away from Acron.

"Why exactly are you here, Freddy? Now's not the best time for you to be here." Bonnie told his friend/crush. "I don't know how I got here! I was at Funtime Foxy's place, and, oh wait. You don't know what happened there." Freddy started to say, stopping when he realized that Bonnie had no clue about how everything basically blew up. Bonnie raises his head out of his hands, and looked to Freddy confused and worried. "Freddy, what happened to Foxy and Lolbit's place?" He questioned, concerned for them even though they weren't technically friends. "Um, I'll explain later." Freddy answered, having Bonnie mod in response.

"So what's happening with you?" Freddy asked as he hugged Bonnie. The shorter male blushed as his friend did this, but quickly shook the shocked look on his face off. "Some puppet thing is trying to get all of us to turn on each other, there may be a traitor, and I might snap if something else happens to turn my friends here against me." Bonnie explained, kind of at least. Freddy stared at the blue haired male in shock. He hugged the male tighter, making the both of them go bright red as they saw how close they actually are.

"Um, anyways, we should probably get the portal working so you can get back to Kat and the others." Bonnie said, looking away from Freddy.

**_Time skip cause I can, and I'm running out of ideas_**

Since Freddy has been there for a few hours, they've all gotten a little closer to him. Bonnie wouldn't leave Freddy's side, and eventually he fell asleep on Freddy. The male tensed up when he felt pressure on his shoulder, so he quickly looked over and relaxed when he realized it was just Bonnie. When he fully comprehended that Bonnie fell asleep on him, he was a blushing mess as the others were teasing him. "Shut up." Freddy mumbled, embarrassed by all the teasing.

He quietly put Bonnies head on his lap, and ran his fingers through his hair. Keori and Illoha 'aww'ed at how cute the scene in front of the was. "You two are like the perfect couple." Keori smiled, happy that Bonnie was able to relax for once. Freddy's face flared up even more than before, and he mumbled something about him and Bonnie not dating. "I bet you wish you two are dating." Glub Glub said, as the only reaction they got was Freddy mumbling a maybe.

**_Later when Bonnie woke up_**

"C'mon, just for a little while?" Freddy pleaded. "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "Fine! As long as you stop whining ya big baby." Bonnie told Freddy, laughing at his friend's actions. Illoha and Keori were watching the whole ordeal, laughing at the two's antics. "Wait, can we come with you when you go to your dimension?" Keori asked, bouncing up and down. "I, uh, fine. Just tell Foxy so he doesn't get too worried." Bonnie told the girl as she celebrated and went to go and tell Foxy.

"She's really nice." Freddy said. "Yep. She's one of the best mechanics I know of. She's like a sister to me." Bonnie explained, smiling at Freddy. "You are so flipping cute." Freddy said, pinching Bonnie's cheeks. "HEY!" Bonnie yelled annoyed at Freddy, while Illoha just laughed in the background. Keori skipped back into the room and hugged both Freddy and Bonnie.

"Okay, lets go!" Bonnie yelled, dragging Illoha with them. "Whoa, wait. I never agreed to this!" She said, looking towards Keeva for help. "Sorry Illoha, but you need a break. I told them to take you." Keeva explained, sighing at Illoha's reaction. Before they were sent to through the portal, Freddy quickly kissed Bonnie's cheek.

**_I'll make a part two later since I'm running out of ideas and writers block is a fucking bitch. Sorry if any info or character personalities are wrong. I don't really know how to write characters because I try to get everything right, and I need to start catching up with Freddy's video, a as well as Minecraft Five Nights At Freddy's. Anyways, I hoped y'all like this! Now, I'm going to try and work on a Bryan x Jon request even though it is almost 1 am, and I should sleep cause I feel like I could pass out from exhaustion, but I don't give a fuck about my mental or physical health right now. So bye until the next chapter._**


	3. Thefamousfilms fnaf 6/7 sereis-Thunder Storms(Jon x Bryan)

**_No warnings. Just some really cute/sweet fluff. Requested by @fnaf_lover100 on Wattpad_ **

**_(Oneshot starts now)_ **

Jon was staying the night at Bryan's mansion so they could both start working on stuff for the amusement park. They were just joking around on a break, when it started raining. Bryan looked somewhat nervous about the rain, but tried not to show it. As the storm went on, it started lightning and thundering. Bryan was trying to ignore it, but jumped when it happened for a second time.

He tried to shake it off, but Jon looked at him confused. "Oh my god, you're scared of thunderstorms." Jon laughed at how adorably childish Bryan is. "Shut up, Jon!" Bryan pouted, looking away from his friend/crush. "Aww, c'mon Bryan, you know I'm just playing with you! Honestly it's really cute when you get scared." Jon flirted(?). "I- shut up." Bryan said, jumping when lightning struck again.

Bryan quietly, but quickly, scooted over towards Jon. Jon just chuckled at Bryan's actions, and quickly pulled the scared male over to him. He put the work aside as he pulled Bryan up on the couch. He hummed, running his fingers through the owner's hair, cuddling him so he won't be so scared. They stayed like that for a the whole night, the storm outside not bothering Bryan as he laid his head against Jon's chest.

As they laid there, Bryan cuddled Jon in his sleep, as he wrapped his hands around Jon's torso. Once they woke up, they were both hugging and cuddling each other. Bryan blushed at how close they are and tried to get away, but Jon just pulled the smaller male closer and kissed him. After that, Bryan just laid his head on Jon's chest, trying to comprehend what just happened.

**_I'm sorry it's short. I have like some really bad writers block, so I'll have an idea, but as soon as I try to finish it I don't have the motivation to write it. I'm also sorry that I couldn't get this out sooner. I am just really stupid, and procrastinate a lot._ **


	4. Origins Of Olympus-Jyles x Bryan

**_This was requested by @LunaBlackStar48 on Wattpad. I hope this was okay! This was loosely based off of the song Bad Guy by Set It Off._ **

Bryan flew towards his house, flying as fast as he could when Jakey called him and said that he needed to talk about something important. Once he landed, Bryan ran into the house, trying to stop when he passed the foyer(?).

"Jakey? What is it you needed to talk about?" Bryan asked, taking some deep breaths since he flew, and ran, as fast as he could to get there.

Jakey looked at the shorter male and gave him a glare. "I'm sorry Bryan, but it's over. I know you're sorry, but you always tell me that. I just don't really have feelings for you anymore." The son of Poseidon told Bryan. He looked at him once more before leaving.

The son of Aphrodite stared at where his, now ex, boyfriend was standing. He didn't understand what he did wrong. He always tried to keep him safe, and make him feel loved. Bryan, with tears in his eyes, ran into his study and hid in a corner to cry. He pulled his knees up to his chest, hoping that no one would be able to see him like this.

After a little while Bryan finally had the strength to get up and try to distract himself by reading a book. He was tired of the world, and just wanted to put himself somewhere else. Though as he was reading, he started to cry again. He got up, and walked over towards Jyles' lamp. He debated on whether or not he should let Jyles out of the lamp, pacing as he wiped tears from his eyes.

He looked at the lamp and silently picked it up, afraid someone would walk in on him even though he was alone. He continued to pace with the lamp in his hands. After a bit, Bryan tripped over his own feet and the lamp fell out of his hands, which caused Jyles to be let out. Bryan looked to where the lamp landed with wide eyes and quickly tried to grab it before the other male could. Unfortunately, luck just wasn't on Bryan's side today.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so." Jyles teased, tossing the lamp around.

Bryan stares at the purple haired male, beginning to get up. Once he stood up, he backed away from the jester. He knew Jyles was gonna be mad at him for putting him in the lamp, but he didn't really know how he would react when he was set free. "J-Jyles, give me th-the lamp." Bryan sputtered out, cursing himself for stuttering.

Jyles looked at the brunet, worried. He knew Bryan could be paranoid, but he looked like he was about to break down. "Bry, are you okay?" The jester questioned, walking closer to the boy infront of him. He looked into the others eyes, sensing how he was sad.

"I'm fine. Now gi-give me back the lamp." Bryan demands, trying to sound intimidating. He looked at the purple haired male, his lips quivering as he tried so hard not to cry.

Jyles softly put his hands on the shorter males face, wiping away tears that fell from Bryan's eyes. This made the brown haired male start to let his tears out, holding onto Jyles for support. Jyles held onto the male and he quickly tried to comfort him as best he could.

"I don't kn-ow what to do Jy-les! E-everyone at camp basically hates me, Jakey ju-ust broke up with m-me, and you prob-ably hate me as w-well since I put you in the la-lamp when I was being controlled by th-the seductive rose." Bryan sobbed, stuttering and hiccuping because of his crying.

Jyles looked Bryan with wide eyes, not expecting him to tell him anything. He had to take a minute to try and register everything he had said. "Bryan, I don't hate you. I'm a little mad about the whole situation, but I don't hate you for it. And I'm sure that those people don't know how wonderful you are!" Jyles stated, trying to reassure said male.

The brunet looked at Jyles with tearful eyes. He looked to find any sign that he could be lying. When Bryan didn't see any, he quickly hugged him again. He just kept repeating the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Bryan only stopped when Jyles kissed him. Immediately after Bryan became a blushing mess and quickly hid his face in his hands. "Please Don't hide your beautiful face, love." Jyles flirted(?), holding Bryan's chin and making him look at him.

"Can we lay down? Today's been really draining for me." Bryan muttered, hugging Jyles.

"Of course, my love." Jyles answered, picking Bryan up and carrying him to his room. He sat Bryan down on the bed and quickly got under the covers with him. Jyles grabbed Bryan by the waist and pulled him closer, putting his head in the crook of Bryan's neck.

Bryan smiled, turning over in the bed. Throughout the night they got closer together, and kept cuddling each other. Neither one wanting to let the other go.

**_Word count: 855  
It is basically 2 am for me, so I'm gonna try and go to sleep after this is published. I'm sorry if anything is wrong, or seems weird. I'm trying to get interested in Origins of Olympus, but I'm just not that into it. I have no clue how to write break ups, so I'm sorry if that was akward reading, or anything like that. Also, I'll be taking requests for The Oddities Roleplay since I've just started getting into their videos. Any title name suggestions are welcome!(I'm not that creative when it comes to titles lol)_ **


	5. Traitor Tubbo au/idea thing

**_This is based on an au where Tubbo is a traitor. This is not about any ship. Like, there's only like an implied kind of thing between Fundy and Eret, but that depends on how you want to interpret their interaction(is that the right word?). I probably didn't get any of their personalities right but I don't really care! Also, please do not take this oneshot as a ship between Tommy and Tubbo. This is based on the traitor Tubbo au/idea and the friendship between Tommy and Tubbo since their friendship is amazing._ **

Tommy and Tubbo sat on the roof of a house, just staring at the sunset. "Hey Tommy." Tubbo said, making the other male look at him. "Yeah?" He responded, making it sound like a question. "What are we gonna do after the war is over? What if we lose or if there's another traitor?" The shorter male questioned, making Tommy surprised at the sudden worries.

"Tubbo, we will go back to everyday life and live in L'manberg. If we lose, I won't let anything bad happen to you, Wilbur, or any of our friends. And if there is another traitor, I will make sure none of us get hurt because of them." Tommy answered, making Tubbo look at him. The shorter looked like he was about to break down, so Tommy quickly hugged him as tightly as he could. Tubbo hugged the blond back, crying into his shoulder.

**_Time skip to a few days later(or weeks, I don't really know or care)_ **

Tubbo stared at the ground, watching as everyone else was going ahead of him. He didn't want to do this, but it was the only way for him to make sure that Tommy didn't get seriously hurt. He looked up when everyone else stopped, his eyes widening when he saw Dream, Eret, Punz, Sapnap, and George infront of them. Tubbo didn't understand why they were there. No one besides the people of L'manberg knew of this place, and Tubbo had never even told them about it.

"What are you doing here, Dream?!" Wilbur yelled at the intruders, standing in front of the group protectively.

Dream looked at the male infront of him, and gave a chuckle that made all of them, besides George, shutter. "Dream, stop it. We are here to try and make a deal." George said, stopping the blond from laughing and scaring the others. Wilbur and Tommy looked at the two infront of them, confused if this was a trap or not.

Tubbo stared at the scene, scared about what was gonna happen. He didn't know this was happening, and if he had then he would make sure that they hadn't come here. "What's the deal?" Tommy questioned the older men, going to step forward when Tubbo stopped him. "We don't know if they made a trap or not." He whispered to his friend, who nodded in understanding.

George glared in Tubbo's direction, but quickly looked back to the two in charge. "You let us take Tubbo, and we give you the discs." George told them, as Dream hummed in agreement. All of L'manberg and Eret looked at them confused and angry. Well, Tubbo looked confused and scared about why they wanted him. Though, out of everyone in that room, Eret looked the most pissed off.

"NO! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T INVOLVE ANY OF THE OTHERS!" The pupil-less(?) man yelled, stepping infront of Tubbo to protect him from the Dream Team and Punz. All of them were surprised by this action. Fundy looked at the dark haired male, trying to wipe away his tears. Dream looked at Eret in disappointment and sadness.

"You can get me to betray them, but don't even think about trying to get Tubbo." Eret growled, getting his sword out. Dream and George looked at the group, smirking. "But we already did." Dream stated, looking straight at Tubbo. The younger could feel all the others staring at him.

Tubbo shrunk in on himself, feeling like he was going to cry. "T-Tubbo..? Is th-this true?" Tommy questioned, looking at his best friend in betrayal. Tubbo, feeling tears streaming down his face, looked up to his friends. "I-I'm so-rry. I'M SO SORRY!" He screamed out, falling to his knees, sobbing.

Tommy ran to Tubbo, hugging him as tightly as he could. Wilbur stood in front of them, protecting them if Dream or his friends did something. "Go now." Eret whispered to the members of L'manberg. Wilbur didn't waste a second. He pulled Tommy up, picked Tubbo up, and tried to pull Fundy away. He got away with the youngest members, but Fundy stayed behind to help Eret.

"Sorry Dream, Sapnap, George, Punz... But it was never meant to be." The black haired male smiled, pressing a button like he did when he betrayed L'manberg. The four others looked at him with wide eyes, trying to get out. It was too late though. This huge explosion went off, killing the Dream Team and Punz while it severely injured Eret.

Eret was lucky he hadn't died, though that was mainly because Fundy had pulled him out at a good time. "You stupid fucking idiot! You can't just do a suicide mission like that again!" Fundy cried, punching the dark haired male's chest. Eret looked down at the ginger, hugging him and stroking his fingers through the others hair. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur got out okay." He whispered, still hugging the crying male.

**_Time skip to after a week or two_ **

Tubbo stared at the people in front of him, sighing as he realized they were waiting for him to talk. "I had joined there team to make sure Tommy didn't get severely hurt. He's my best friend, and I didn't want to see him get killed. I mean, I know he'd respawn, but it still hurts seeing you all get killed." The brown haired male explained, picking at the end of his sleeves. They looked at the brunett, before all nodding to each other.

After a bit of silence, Tubbo looked up and was bombarded by people hugging him. This cause him to almost fall which made Tommy laugh when he realized why Tubbo yelped. They all laughed as they all got back to regular life in L'manberg.

**_Word Count: 946  
I'm sorry, I just really love Tommy and Tubbo's friendship lol. Hehe, angst turned to fluff. I'm sorry I just loved writing this way to much lol. Also! I have a discord server if any of y'all want to join to help me choose on what to do for a book. Here's the link, https://discord.gg/sPrpypZ _ **


	6. Idk what to title this(Dream SMP hero and villain au thing) TWs in the a/n

**_I really don't know how to title this_ **

**_Tw; drugs, alcohol, someone being drugged, and someone being beat up_ **

**_That should be all of the trigger warnings, but if there is any y'all want me to add, tell me in the comments so I can add them. Also, this is all purely fictional, and I, in no way, want to make the content creators uncomfortable or anything like that. I also do not support the bad stuff that is wrote/shown(? idk what the right word to use is). I just made this on a whim, and wrote a lot, which honestly surprised me. Another thing, this is not finished, I have given up on trying to finish it since I have no clue where I was going with this._ **

Fundy sighed as he sat down on the stool near the counter. He looked around at all of the drunk people dancing near the stage, and some of them throwing up in the corners of the room. "What do you want to drink?" The bartender asked him, cleaning a glass that another customer had given him after they finished drinking. "A beer is fine." The fox like male states, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket.

When he turned it on, he automatically saw that Wilbur and Tubbo had tried to call/message him to see if he was alright. He stared at the screen, debating whether or not he should message them back telling them he's okay. He shook his head, looking through YouTube and twitter to get rid of notifications. He finally looked up from his phone when he heard the bartender tap his finger infront of him to tell him his beer is ready.

"Thank you, sir." Fundy told him, taking a sip from the cup. Silently, he got up from his seat, not realizing that someone could get to his drink. He went to the dance floor, dancing with everyone else for a little while before heading back to his seat at the counter. He was laughing as he sat back down, quickly grabbing his cup and drinking some of it.

He stopped when he realized that the drink didn't taste right, looking at the cup and setting it down. "Um, excuse me, sir? Did anyone touch my beer?" Fundy questioned the man behind the counter, who turned to look at the ginger haired male.

"Not that I know of. It should be fine, but if there is something wrong with it then I'll make sure that a friend of yours gets you home safe." He explained, smiling at the fox hybrid. Fundy returned the smile, drinking a small amount at a time, not even finishing it.

After a while, he started to feel fuzzy. He realized that something had to of been in the drink he had. Fundy wasn't really surprised that something like this happened on the one day most of the other superheroes were on patrol across the city or had the day off. He didn't know what to do besides going to a place that, as far as he could remember, was kind of close by.

He stumbled out of the bar, trying to keep walking in a straight line even though he kept almost tumbling. It didn't help that Fundy was basically trying to run away from the bar either. He had felt like someone was following him since he left, so he was really anxious about all the scenarios that he came up with even though his mind was fuzzy and he had a headache.

As he was about to walk past an alleyway, he was pulled into the dark, being pushed up against the brick wall. The back of his head hitting the wall, making his head hurt even more than before. He didn't know what was really happening until it was too late. He groaned when he the person who pushed him up against the wall let him go. Fundy grit his teeth as he felt someone puch him in the stomach.

"What the fuck do you want?!" The Dutch fox like male scowled, glaring at the people in front of him. "Oh, we want to use you as ransom so our boss can be let free since Soot captured him." A female voice explained, kicking Fundy in the head. The male groaned, looking to the side and spitting out blood. "You know, he wouldn't let someone go free just because you have me." Fundy told them, smiling as some blood was coming from his mouth.

"He might if we beat you up enough." A male voice said, which made Fundy's eyes widen and scared for his life. He tried to get up to run away, but he was quickly pushed back down.

After they had beat him up for a while, Fundy had enough and used the rest of his energy to force the people back and stay still for five minutes. He ran as fast as he could to a place that was 6 blocks away. He felt his legs getting tired, but he didn't stop, knowing that those people would be after him again. He limped towards the house when he was about five minutes away so he wouldn't cause attention to himself. He sped up when he saw the person's house.

He quickly went up to the door, regretting coming to his house, but he needed help and he was the only person Fundy could think of. He tried to sighed, but choked up. He silently knocked on the door, knocking fast as a sign for the male inside to come quick. He stayed still, shivering slightly, waiting for the door. He breathed on his hands, as well as rubbing them together, to try and get some warmth. Unfortunately that didn't really help him.

He was looking down when he heard the door open, which caused him to look up. He let out a little whimper when he saw the dark haired male in front of him. Fundy knew that he probably looked bad, hell he felt like he was going to pass out due to blood loss and exhaustion, but he didn't want to seem so helpless/useless in front of him. He hated this feeling, but he knew that Eret would be able to help him without telling Wilbur what happened. "...d-didn't know whe-re else t-to go..." Fundy mumbles out, swaying slightly.

Eret looked at the ginger haired male surprised. He didn't expect to see Fundy looking like he was assaulted, with a dazed look in his eyes. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't even get a chance to since Fundy had passed out soon after he told Eret that he didn't know where else to go. He quickly catched Fundy before the fox hybrid could fall onto the cement. "What the hell happened to you Fundy?" Eret muttered to himself as he brought the shorter male inside.

When Fundy woke up, he noticed that he was hurting almost everywhere and that he was not in his house or outside, where he thought he would be. Quietly, he sat up, looking around somewhat confused. He couldn't really remember what had happened, but he knew that he had felt someone following him after he left the bar. Fundy wanted to look around some more, but was quickly shut down when he saw Eret at the doorway. He looked at the male scared and confused.

"Wh-What happened? E-everything's a bit fuzzy since I left the bar." Fundy questioned, looking at the taller male. He doesn't think he wants to find out the answer, but he knew that it had something to with someone Wilbur caught to be put in prison. Fundy stared at the black haired male, waiting for a response.

Eret sighed, walking over to the male, which made Fundy's fox ears go down. Eret stopped, looking at Fundy in worry. He didn't want to go to the male if he was scared of him. Fundy seemed to have noticed this, and started to try and calm down.

"Is it okay if come over and sit down next to you?" The pupil-less male questioned, which made the fox like male nod his head.

He continued to walk over to the shorter male, side hugging Fundy when he sat down. "I don't know what exactly happened, but you showed up on my doorstep looking like you were drugged, assaulted, and bleeding a lot. When I opened the door you mumbled that you didn't know where else to go. After you said that, you passed out so I had to catch you before you got bruised up even more." Eret explained, pausing to look at Fundy.

The kitsune stared at the wall in front of him after Eret explained. He remembered some of what happening. He remembered the group kicking and punching him, throwing rocks at him from afar, and him spitting up blood and bleeding from a lot of different wounds. He can barely remember walking to Eret's house though. He knew he had talked to someone, but he didn't know that someone was Eret.

"I-I remember what happened. I d-don't think I want t-to tell Wilbur, and you have to pro-promise not to te-ll him either." Fundy demanded, looking at the taller male with tears in his eyes and his voice cracking every so often. The look in his eyes made Eret fee pity for the shorter male. He didn't know what exactly happened to Fundy, but he knew it was bad considering that he saw that Fundy had a bunch of cuts, bruises, and even some broken bones from someone beating him up, though that's just a guess that Eret has of what happened.

He squeezed Fundy, trying not to squeeze his shoulder too hard so he doesn't accidentally hurt Fundy. "I won't tell Wilbur, but do you know who beat you up?" Eret questioned, going to make sure the people who did this will pay. This question made Fundy look up at the older male. He hesitated, before sighing and laying his head on Eret's shoulder.

"I don't know exactly who, but I'm pretty sure it was a gang since they said that they were gonna use me as a ransom to get their boss out of prison." Fundy explained, curling up on top of Eret. He didn't think that Eret was gonna do anything, but he looked up surprised when he heard the male growl. "E-Eret?!" Fundy questioned, nervous about what said male would do.

"I'm gonna find them and kill them all." Eret growled, his eyes glowing white behind his sunglasses. Fundy quickly hugged the male as a way to stop him from doing something stupid. He could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. This made Eret look down at the human-fox hybrid. The look Fundy gave him made Eret calm down enough to where his eyes weren't glowing anymore.

"I won't do anything to them without the help of Wilbur, of course." Eret told Fundy, which made the others eyes widen in fear. He didn't want Wilbur to know about what happened, he didn't want to be a burden to any of his friends.

"E-Eret, pl-please don't tell him." Fundy begged, pulling on Eret's shirt sleeve. Eret looked down at Fundy in sadness, he knew he promised, but Wilbur needed to know something happened to Fundy. He sighed, pulling Fundy with him out to his car.

"I'm sorry, but Wilbur was going to figure out anyways. Plus, I'd rather him not know that I, someone who has betrayed you all and is considered a villain, knew about this and think that I did it." Eret explained, opening the passenger side door for Fundy to get in. "I know you don't want to do this, but he needs to know what happened." He told him, giving him a pleading look.

"F-fine, but you have to promise that it will only be you and Wilbur who knows." Fundy said, looking at Eret waiting for a response. Eret thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. Fundy smiled at the dark haired male, grateful that he can, kind of, be considered a friend.

When they arrived at the base of L'manberg(the name of the superheroes group), Eret was feeling nervous since he knew that Tommy and Wilbur will not be pleased to see him. "C'mon, let me help get you inside." Eret commented as he walked over to help Fundy without waiting for an answer. Fundy just nodded as Eret came to help him, not bothering to argue. As they walked to the front, they were making small talk as to calm each other's nerves.

"Eret..? I-is that you?" A voice, who both older males recognized as Tubbo, whimpered out. Both men turned around to face the younger boy, not knowing what to really say. Eret looked at the teen in sadness, he didn't want to face Tubbo this early since he was like a younger brother to Eret. He sighed looking to Fundy, who nodded at him to talk to the younger.

"Y-yeah, it's me. Hi ki-, Tubbo. Hi Tubbo." Eret stuttered out, looking to Fundy for some help. Tubbo had his hands over his mouth as to not let out a scream of joy from seeing the person he looked up to. He jumped up and down in excitement, running towards Eret and pulling the older man into a hug. This action surprised Eret which caused him to make a squeak. Fundy watched in amusement, laughing at their actions.

Eret, although he was still surprised, hugged Tubbo back. Once the younger let go they both started talking and catching up with each other. Fundy smiles at the two, before realizing that they should probably head inside already. "Um, guys? Shouldn't we head inside?" Fundy chuckled, watching as their faces went from confused to a look that screamed 'oh shit I forgot'. Tubbo quickly ran inside so Tommy wouldn't yell at him, dragging Eret and Fundy inside with him.

Eret looked down, guilty about what he had done to his friends. He hadn't expected to be back here, or with Fundy and Tubbo treating him like he didn't become a villain. It felt nice to him that they treat him like he never left, but he knew that Tommy and Wilbur would be pissed off when they see him. He sighed, getting ready to be yelled at. Fundy grabbed Eret's hand, reminding him that they were here for a reason.

"Hey Tubbo, do you know where Wilbur is?" Fundy inquired, making sure that Tommy wasn't anywhere near them. Tubbo looked at them confused, but quickly got serious as he saw how nervous both of the older males seemed.

"Yeah, he's in his office. At least, I think he is." Tubbo speculated, waving as he left the two standing at the front. Fundy smiled at him while Eret waved back. They watched as he left, quickly trying to get to Wilbur's office before Tommy showed up.

"C'mon. You're gonna tell him what happened." Eret scolded as he saw Fundy try to get away. Fundy sighed, following Eret since he knew that he wouldn't be able to back out of this.

"He's going to be furious when he sees you." Fundy stated, looking at Eret who hummed in agreement. He studied the taller males facial expression, trying to find any sort of hesitance or fear so he could have an excuse not to tell Wilbur.

"I'm not scared of him so don't think I'll let you drag me out of here as a way for you not to tell him." Eret told him, giving Fundy a knowing look. The other male sighed in defeat as they just stopped in front of Wilbur's office. Eret looked from Fundy to the door, making a motion with his hand trying to tell Fundy to knock on the wood. Fundy looked at the white eyed male in shock, shaking his head.

As they were 'arguing' on who would open the door, it suddenly swung open revealing Tommy was inside with Wilbur. When the younger did this, Fundy and Eret jumped back in surprise and fear. Of course he had scared Fundy to where he squealed a little. When Tommy realized that was Fundy, he was wheezing which made the older male embarrassed at the attention he got. "Y-you're voice went up so high!" Tommy remarked in between laughs.

As Tommy calmed down, he finally noticed Eret, which caused him to get deadly quiet. "What's he doing here." The blond demanded, glaring at Eret. Fundy looked over to Eret, then back to Tommy and sighed.

"Tommy, we need to talk to Wilbur. Alone," Fundy explained as best he could without giving too much information, "It's nothing bad I promise." Tommy sighed sighed, standing by as he let Fundy and Eret in the office. As soon as the door was closed, Tommy went down to talk to Tubbo to make sure that his best friend is okay.

When Fundy and Eret walked into the office, they could feel the tension in the air. "Wilbur. Fundy has something to tell you!" Eret declared, pushing Fundy in front of, but also making sure that he wasn't hurt anymore than he already was. Fundy was lucky that the only bandage that could be seen was covered by his hat, cause if it wasn't like that then Eret probably would've been shot on sight.

Fundy glared at the dark haired male, who smiled sheepishly in return. "I-I went to the bar let night, and when I wasn't looking, someone must have drugged my drink, but I didn't drink a lot of it luckily. When I was leaving I felt like someone was following me, and I was suddenly pulled in-into an alleyway. They beat me up, and we're going to use me f-for ransom so that their boss could be set free. A-apparently they be-at me up pretty badly, and I had gone to Eret's house since I didn't know where else to go." Fundy stuttered out, his voice cracking like he was close to crying. At this information, Wilbur looked at Fundy and Eret in surprise.

Silently, the brunett got up from his chair, and quickly hugged the ginger. "It's going to be okay. You're safe now, and no one is going to hurt you." Wilbur mumbles to Fundy, as the human-fox hybrid cried into Wilbur's shoulder. The president of the superhero organization looked at Eret. "Eret, get Tommy and Tubbo. They're going to make sure Fundy is okay while we do something." The brunett ordered said male.

Eret, who wanted to make sure Fundy was okay, nodded his head as he headed to get the two youngest people. "Tommy! Tubbo!" Eret called when he got to the first floor, almost screaming when he felt someone jump on his back.

"Eret!" Tubbo beamed as the other looked at him in surprise. He had just jumped on the taller's back, scaring the shit out of Eret. As said male was trying to calm down after he realized it was just Tubbo, they heard Tommy chuckling.

"C'mon Tubbo. You're gonna make him scream like a baby." The sixteen year old laughed, trying to hide the fact that he was happy Eret was there. Eret glared at Tommy in a playful manner, as he let Tubbo get off of him.

"Look, there's no time to mess around cause I don't want Wilbur to kill me," Eret began, nervous that Wilbur will kill him if he didn't get them there fast. "Fundy was beat up pretty badly, and me and Wilbur are going to find out who they are to teach them a lesson. We need you two to make sure that Fundy is safe."

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Eret, nodding there heads in agreement. Eret sighed in relief, having the two follow him to where Fundy is.

"So, who do you think will know the gang who beat Fundy up?" Eret questioned the older male, looking around the part of town they're in. He knew this was Dream's side of town and he knew that Wilbur and his friends were not welcome here, especially since he's a hero.

"I think you already know." Wilbur snapped, still pissed at Eret for betraying them all. The tone of his voice made Eret flinch, causing Wilbur to realize that he made a mistake from sounding so pissed off. He sighed as he stopped walking, and turned to Eret.

"Look, I know you are trying to help now, but I don't know if I can trust you after what happened. I know Tubbo and Tommy were glad to see you back at the base though, so I want you to come back when you're ready." Wilbur promised Eret, making the male go wide eyed. He quickly wiped away tears forming and nodded his head, continuing to walk with Wilbur.

After awhile, they stopped at the end of an alleyway, jumping when they heard a noise behind them. Eret got ready to take his sunglasses off, and Wilbur got ready to pull his gun out of it's holster. "What are you doing here, Wilbur." A voice, who Eret and Wilbur recognized to be Dream, snarled. The two gulped as they turned around to face the masked man.

"H-hey Dream. Didn't s-see you there. Ho-w've yo-u been?" Eret stuttered out, nervous about what Dream would do since he hasn't spoke to him since he betrayed L'manberg. Dream glared at Eret, making the male shut up and go somewhat behind Wilbur.

"We need information, Dream." Wilbur stated with the same amount of venom that Dream had when saying the others names. The blond looked at them, before sighing and putting his sword down.

"What do you need, hm? I'll tell you what you need to know as long as it isn't about me or my friends." Dream agreed, making sure that him and his friends were not going to be targeted for their information. Wilbur nodded in agreement as he looked towards Eret to ask Dream.

"Do you know of a gang that is willing to do anything to get their leader back?" The black haired male questioned, looking to the side. Dream thought for a minute before looking back up and shrugging.

"No clue, but that sounds like the people who always follow Technoblade around, trying to get him to teach them how to be a villain. I heard he quit because of them." Dream replied, seeing that Wilbur had a 'I'm gonna kill him' look. Dream looked to Eret, who had backed away from Wilbur, to see if he knew what was happening.

Without a word, Wilbur ran out of the alleyway with Dream and Eret running after him to see what was up. They tried to catch up with him as he ran faster down the sidewalk, stopping when he entered an apartment building. They looked at each other, wondering what Wilbur was up to. They ran inside after Wilbur, wanting to know what he was doing.

"Wilbur? You're home early. Did something happen?" Eret and Dream heard a voice say, not sure who was talking. As soon as they got to where Wilbur was, they saw how mad Wilbur was. Eret went to grab Wilbur's shoulder, but quickly recoiled his hand when he saw who was inside the apartment.

"Welp, I'm out. I'll be heading to make sure Fundy is okay." Eret squeaked out, making a run for outside, but was stopped since Wilbur grabbed the other males arms and pulled him back. "Damn it." The male mumbled as Dream and the male inside the apartment stared at the two.

"Why didn't you tell me." Wilbur fumed, glaring at the male that was in the apartment. Eret looked uncomfortable standing there, like he was in between a fight that had just started.

Eret stared as the male, who he recognized as Technoblade, got up and headed towards him and Wilbur. "Um, since I don't understand what's happening, I'm just gonna go," Eret began, about to say more when a hand was on his throat, making his eyes widen. Wilbur, looked on in shock as well, not expecting that to happen.

"Is this the jerk who betrayed you?" The pink haired male questioned Wilbur. They all stayed silent, not knowing how to answer. Wilbur gulped, looking at Techno with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Te-Techno... Let's talk about this before you try to kill him." Wilbur stuttered out, looking to Dream for help since he wasn't expecting this from his stoic friend.

Dream stared at the scene in front of him. "Technoblade. He was doing it as a way to protect them. I threatened that I would hurt them if he didn't cooperate." The blond explained, looking for a chance to get Eret free of Techno's grip.

When he said that though, Wilbur and Technoblade looked at him. Techno dropped Eret, which caused the male to caugh and put a hand around his throat in shock of what had just happened. The pink haired male seemed to get annoyed that the blond was there. "Eret, go to the base and make sure Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy are okay." Wilbur told Eret, still staring at Dream. Said male nodded his head as Technoblade's eyes seemed to widen at the mention of Tommy.

"TOMMY'S WITH YOU?!" He practically yelled, looking towards Wilbur in surprise. Wilbur hesitantly shook his head, confused since he thought Techno already knew. Eret watched the interaction, quickly going to make sure that the youngest heroes and Fundy were okay.

"He left." Dream wheezed our as he saw that Eret ran away as soon as it seemed like Wilbur and Techno were gonna fight. This made the other two notice, realizing that he was probably uncomfortable.

**_Word count: 4230  
This was made when I was basically half asleep so if there were any mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm very fucking surprised, and kind of proud, by the word count._ **


	7. Pogtopia/Dream SMP - “Or he’s going to kill me.”(part 1?) TWs in beginning

**_Tw; mentioned/implied abuse, fighting, a threat to kill someone_ **

**_So, this is not supposed to be taken as ship between Tommy and Tubbo. They're best friends that see each other like brothers, so they act like they're brothers. There is implied Wilbur x Dream; a sibling relationship between Dream and Tubbo; a brother relationship between Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy; and a rivalry friendship between Techno and Dream. This is all just something I thought of because of a tiktok I saw, and none of this has/is happening/ed in the Dream SMP._ **

**_Also, reminder that all of it is a fucking bit. They're all friends in real life and nothing they do on the SMP changes that. Don't fucking send death threats because of a fucking game and don't force any ship on these content creators._ **

**_Now onto the story!_ **

Tubbo walked into the forest, not wanting Schlatt to yell at him.

He stared at all the flowers and bees he passed, faintly smiling when he saw them. He almost forgot what he was doing until he saw Tommy in the distance and rembered. He slowly walked closer to his friend, hiding behind trees when Tommy looked his way. He let out a silent sigh, raising his sword to try and knock the blond out.

Tommy looked up just as Tubbo was about to hit him on the head. "T-Tubbo?!" Tommy screeched, surprised to see the brunett.

When Tommy said his name, he stopped right before he would've been able to hit him. Tubbo wanted to look at Tommy, but he didn't want himself to be seen as weak for crying. He wiped his tears with his free hand. Quickly he swept his leg underneath Tommy's feet as a way to make the taller fall to the ground.

Once Tommy was on the ground, Tubbo jumped on top of the other boy so he wouldn't be able to struggle that much. He held his sword above the other's chest, trying not to burst out crying. He knew that Tommy was staring at him in shock, and maybe fear, but he couldn't think of that. He choked back a sob as he heard the blond say his name again.

"I have to kill you," Tubbo whimpered, his sword still above Tommy's chest. "Or he's going to kill me." He looked at Tommy with tear filled eyes, with a look screaming 'please forgive me'.

Tommy stared at the brunett, a sad look in his eyes. "T-Tubbo... please put the sword down. Don't do this if you don't want to." Tommy begged, knowing his friend well enough to know he hates working with Schlatt no matter what he says.

Said boy stared at the blond, tears now falling out of his eyes. Quickly, the brunett threw his sword to the right. He held onto Tommy, tears freely falling from his eyes, and he kept saying 'I'm Sorry' over and over again.

Tommy looked at his friend sadly, hugging the male back. He tried to tell him that everything is going to be fine, while he was secretly planning on getting him, Eret, and Niki out of Manberg and a way to kill or harm Schlatt for everything he's done.

While this happened, Techno and Wilbur watched in shock at the best friends.

Techno was about to shoot Tubbo as a warning to leave the three alone, but as he got a bow and arrow ready, Wilbur quickly forced Techno's hands down. "Don't. This is something for Tommy and Tubbo to deal with themselves." The male with a beanie told Techno, knowing that Tubbo could never kill Tommy.

The pink haired male stared at his brother surprised. He didn't want their younger brother to be killed by someone he cares about. He sighed, putting the bow and arrows away, looking to the two.

As soon as Tommy was on the ground and Tubbo was sitting on top of him about to stab the blond's chest, Techno and Wilbur ran to get closer incase they needed to interfere with what was happening. They hid behind a tree, Wilbur having to hold Techno back from killing Tommy's best friend.

Techno had gotten free of Wilbur's grip and was about to shoot Tubbo, but he stopped when he heard what Tubbo was saying. Wilbur and Techno broke hearing the happy-go-lucky Tubbo say something so devastating. Wilbur was pissed as soon as he realized that Tubbo was talking about how Schlatt will kill him if he doesn't kill Tommy. Techno noticed this and quickly brought Wilbur with him.

They quickly helped the two boys up from off the ground, Wilbur hugging Tubbo and Techno helping Tommy. "Hey Tubbo? It's going to be okay. I won't let Schlatt hurt you, ever." The beanie wearing male promised, holding on to the boy as tightly as he could. Tubbo stared at Wilbur with shock, tears staining the older's shirt, hugging him just as tightly.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry! I didn't want to do this, but h-he would've killed me, o-or Niki, or E-Eret, or even F-Fundy." Tubbo trembled, stuttering over his words whenever he sobbed or tried not to sob. Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy all looked at each other with the same thought in mind.

Schlatt is going to pay for this.

Once they were back to the Pogtopia base, Tubbo and Tommy were already sleeping on the couch, snuggling next to each other for warmth. Wilbur smiled at the two, happy that they aren't arguing or upset with each other.

Techno cleared his throat, trying to get Wil's attention. "We need to know how to plan this out and learn who is on our side." The pink haired male explained, not waiting for a response as he continues to explain the plan to know who is on their side.

Later that night, Wilbur went outside the base, walking in a random direction. He sighed as he sat down at a clearing, staring at the stars in the sky. He was pissed at Schlatt. The guy was one of his best friends, and now he was tearing down the place that he and his friends had made to combat Dream and his SMP.

Wilbur sighed again, laying down on the grass. He hates feeling like he's useless, so he's trying to remember anything that could help them beat Schlatt.

Dream, who had seen Wilbur leaving the base, sat down next to the brunett. He knew Wilbur didn't notice him, but he wasn't expecting him to let out a squeal. Wilbur had glared at the blond, who just laughed at the others misery.

"What is it you want, Dream?" Wil questioned, glancing at the green eyed male from time to time. This caused Dream to shake his head as he laughed a little.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you, Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo are okay. Plus I have some news for Pogtopia and new about 'Manbeg'." Dream explained, putting air quotes when he said Manberg.

Wilbur looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that Dream was giving them(Pogtopia) info. The brunett didn't realize what he was doing until he had his head in the crook of the others neck.

"Thank you for helping us this time." He mumbled as he snuggled his head closer. Wilbur had his arms around Dream's torso and one of his hands near the other's neck.

Dream was taken by surprise when Wilbur did that, but quickly hugged the male back. He had one arm around Wilbur's waist, while his other hand was in the brunett's hair. "Of course. What Schlatt's doing is terrible. You all fought for L'Manberg and now he's destroying it. That's not right." The blond voiced, staring lovingly at Wilbur.

The two stayed like that for a few hours until Tubbo had come out of the base. He stared at Dream and Wilbur, trying to decide if he should go to them or not. Before he could even decide, Dream noticed the boy and smiled at him. He made a signal for Tubbo to come sit lay down with the two, so Tubbo quickly went over.

"What are you doing here, Dream?" Tubbo questioned, whispering as a way to not wake Wilbur up. He was sitting next to Dream, who had decided to sit up while laying Wil's head on his lap.

"I have some info for Pogtopia. I'm on your side, so I'll give you all as much info I can get." Dream explained, running his fingers through Wil's hair.

"Really?" Tubbo excitedly questioned, yawning when he finished talking. This caused Dream to laugh a little, making a motion for the younger to come closer.

"C'mon. Sleep, and I promise I'll protect you both." He assured as Tubbo slowly came closer.

"Okay." Tubbo replied, mumbling something uncomprehendable. He quietly laid his head on Dream's shoulder, curling up into the older's side.

To say Tommy and Techno were confused would be an understatement. They looked at Dream who had two brunetts sleeping near/next to him, while he was wide awake with bags under his eyes. Dream glanced at the two, giving them a smile. "Good morning Techno, Tommy."

"Morning." Techno greeted the green eyed male, confused as to what he was doing there. Tommy looked over to Techno, wondering if he was going to do anything.

Dream lightly shook Tubbo and Wilbur awake, telling the two it was time to get up. Tubbo yawned, rubbing his eyes as to wake himself up more. Wilbur sat up and yawned as he had stretched his back.

"We should head inside. I have some important stuff I need to tell you all." Dream insisted, helping the still tired Tubbo get inside.

As soon as they were down the stairs, Dream began to talk.

"Okay so, George and Quackity are hating working with Schlatt. H-he did something's to them, but I th-think that's something for Tubbo to tell. Niki and Eret are trying to start a revolution. Skeppy and Bad haven't chosen a side, but they are leaning more towards helping you. HBomb is on your side, and Punz and Ponk are indifferent but lean more towards Schlatt. Now, onto news that will actually shock you. Karl is starting to help Niki and Eret with the revolution, and has helped Niki out of Schlatt's control. Antfrost is basically a bystander in all of this. SapNap is siding with whoever Karl is siding with. Also, Eret burned down the podium that the elections and debates were held on." Dream reported, smirking at the last sentance he said.

Tommy and Techno were happy about all the info they had gotten, but Wilbur was concerned about what Dream had said at the very beginning.

"Dream.. What did you mean by 'that's something Tubbo should tell'?" Wil questioned, worried what Schlatt did something. This caused Dream to look down, nervous about how to answer.

Tubbo, who was sitting quietly next to Tommy, sighed. "He throws stuff at the three of us whenever he gets pissed about something. He almost slapped me across the face when I said not to tear down the caravan. Luckily, Quackity was there to stop him. Though that didn't stop him from throwing glass near me and Quackity's heads." He wanted to say how Fundy was ready to kill Schlatt if he had done something to hurt him, but decided against it considering what Fundy had said.

Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno looked pissed.

"He did WHAT?!" Tommy screeched, jumping off of what he was sitting on. This caused Tubbo to flinch at the loud noises and sudden movements, making Wilbur pull the younger closer to him.

Tommy was pacing the room, muttering 'I'm going to kill him' over and over again. Techno stared at the chaos happening as Dream was fumbling for words, and Wilbur was trying to calm both Tommy and Tubbo down.

"Look, I get that you're all basically freaking out, but we need a plan before we try to kill Schlatt," Techno started, glaring at Tommy. "Dream, you get as much info as you can from George and SapNap; Tommy and Tubbo, you two get HBomb, Skeppy, and Bad to the base; and Wilbur, you get Eret and Niki out of Manberg. I'll make sure that we get in and out of there as fast as we can." He pointed at each person he was talking about.

They all looked at each other and nodded, heading out to begin the start of the plan to overthrow and/or kill Schlatt.

**_Word Count; 1961  
This took two days to write cause I kept trying to find the tiktok I was inspired by lol. Would y'all want a part two? Also, if you want to help me with what I write for oneshots or fanfics, then join my discord! It's at the bottom of my bio._ **

**_Edit; I forgot to link the tiktok I was inspired by. https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJfY4YMk/_ **


	8. Dream SMP/Pogtopia/Manberg - The Festival and it’s Aftermath(Part 1?)

**_Tw; abuse, character death, knife(that does not look like it's spelled right lmao), and pulling hair(idk if that's a trigger, but I just want to be careful? Idk if that's the right word to use)_ **

**_Also, this will mention Schlatt and be, kind of, written in Schlatt's POV. I think I wrote this in a mixture between third person omniscient and third person limited. It's probably more omniscient lol._ **

**_Ships; none, but there is implied-ish Dream x Wilbur(it's shown, but it's not the focus)_ **

**_Tommy and Tubbo are best friends; Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur are all brothers; Niki and Wilbur are best friends; Fundy, Tubbo, Niki, and Eret are gonna be siblings if I ever make a part two(which I most likely will); and Techno and Dream have a friendly rivalry._ **

**_Now, onto the story!_ **

Tubbo sat at the steps to the podium. He knew what was going to happen, but he didn't know if it would all go to plan. He really did want to have L'Manberg back, but he didn't think that blowing up the land would help at all.

Slowly, he got up, making his way to Pogtopia's base. Tubbo didn't want to do this without speaking to Tommy first. He started to walk to his secret passageway when Niki approached them.

"H-hey Niki!" Tubbo greeted, trying to sound as enthusiastically as he could. The girl noticed how nervous Tubbo was, but decided to ignore it, thinking it was nerves for when he was to speak.

"Hello Tubbo. How are you today?" She asked, her long hair flowing in the wind.

The boy didn't answer her, just staring at the tree line of the forest since he swears he saw Tommy. Niki seemed to notice Tubbo staring into the forest, smiling softly at the younger. "I know you miss them, especially Tommy, but you don't know what Schlatt will do if he finds out you went to see them." The baker warned, wanting to make sure that the brunet is safe.

"I know, but I need to talk to Tommy before the festival today." He explained, walking to his secret tunnel. This caused Niki to nod in understandment, not wanting to pry further into the subject of why.

Once he got to the Pogtopia base, Tubbo ran towards Tommy and Techno. He basically tackled Tommy into a hug, not caring if the blond would get mad at him.

"Woah! Tubbo, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Tommy questioned worriedly, confused as to why Tubbo looked so sad. He looked to Techno with a confused look, to which the pink haired male just shrugged his shoulders.

Tubbo hadn't answered, just crying into the blond's shoulder as he held onto Tommy tighter than before. "I don't know if I'm ready for today. I'm scared, Tommy. If this fails, I don't know what Schlatt will do when he finds out I was a spy for you." He ranted to the blond and pink haired male.

Both of the taller boys looked at each other in worry. They didn't know what to say to Tubbo.

Tommy sighed, hugging the brunet back. "Everything will be alright. I won't let Schlatt do anything to you." He promised, not knowing the events about to unfold.

Schlatt glanced at all the work Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy put into the festival's decorations, not really caring that much but putting on a fake persona to make people think he does care. He took notice that BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, Punz, Antfrost, AweSamDude, HBomb, Eret, Fundy, Niki, and Quackity are all there. He tried to look for Tubbo, but he didn't see him anywhere.

He turned to Quackity and Fundy, making a motion for them to follow him.

"What's up Schlatt?" Quackity asked, looking at Schlatt nervous and confused. He knew Schlatt wasn't a nice man when mad, especially when Tubbo seemed to have messed up or left for a long time.

Fundy, who was standing near the door, looked at the two curiously. He didn't understand why Quackity is so nervous, and he didn't seem to notice the ram horned male come closer to him. He only realized how close he was when he felt the older man grab his hair and hold something to his neck, making him whimper in fear and pain.

"Where is Tubbo." The president of Manberg demanded, gripping the knife he was holding tighter. Fundy looked at the man in fear as he said that, looking to Quackity for help. He didn't want to talk in fear of Schlatt slitting his throat.

Quackity shook his head, looking terrified by what the white haired male was doing. "I-I don't know! U-uh, ho-how about I go lo-ok for him?" He stuttered out, trying not to sound nervous. Luckily for him and Fundy, he saw Tubbo as soon as he looked out the window of the, quote on quote, White House.

"L-look! He's ri-right there, talking to N-Niki." Quackity told Schlatt, watching as he let go of Fundy and walk out the door, pretending like nothing happened. Once he was out of range, Quackity ran to Fundy to make sure he's okay.

Fundy had his hand over his throat, petrified by what happened. "H-he was going to slit my throat..." The fox like male stated in complete shock. He looked to the other in shock and anger. "HE WAS GOING TO SLIT MY THROAT!"

Quackity stared at Fundy, surprised by the fox's outburst. "I-I know. It's okay now. He's out there. L-let's just hope he doesn't hurt Tubbo again." The black haired male mumbled, hoping Fundy didn't hear his last sentence.

"He beat TUBBO?!" Fundy basically screeched, pissed even more than before. He didn't understand why Schlatt would do that, but he knew that the ram fucked up when he messed with Tubbo. "I-I have to tell W-Wilbur and To-Tommy." Fundy looked at Quackity, eyes wide with a burning hate for Schlatt.

Meanwhile, Tubbo stared at Schlatt's approaching form, petrified of what was going to happen to him.

"H-Hello Schlatt. Is th-there something you need?" He questioned, somewhat hiding behind Niki. Both adults seemed to take note of that, but didn't seem to question it. Schlatt had rolled his eyes at how cowardice Tubbo is around him.

"Hey Tubbo. I like what you've done for the festival. It's very.... Colorful. Anyways, are you ready for your speech?" The ram inquired, looking at the young boy expectantly. Tubbo gulped at that question, nodding his head. "Good. I wouldn't want anything to go wrong." With that, Schlatt walked away leaving a terrified Tubbo and confused Niki.

The brunet just stared at where Schlatt was standing, holding onto Niki. "H-he's going to kill me if he finds out I'm working with Pogtopia." The boy mumbled, hiding his face in Niki's back. She stared at the younger in shock at what he said.

Skeppy stared at what had happened with BadBoyHalo, pissed at the supposed 'President' of 'Manberg', as it's now called. "Bad, we have to help them." He whispered to his best friend, making sure no one else could hear.

"I agree, but how are we gonna help them? Techno is strong, but it's unknown if he is actually working with Schlatt or not!" Bad whisper-yelled at Skeppy, eyes frantically looking across everyone he saw. He didn't like what had happened with Wilbur and Tommy, and he had a bad feeling about the festival.

They looked at each other, hoping that they could figure out a plan to help Pogtopia, Tubbo, Eret, and Niki.

Wilbur is standing at the entrance of Pogtopia with Tommy and Technoblade, glaring at the two. "Why didn't you tell me that Tubbo was here."

This caused Tommy to look down, feeling kind of guilty that he is thinking about leaving Pogtopia to live with Tubbo. Techno seemed to have sensed this, so he spoke for the both of them.

"He was crying, Wilbur. He is terrified of Schlatt. We would've kept them here if it weren't for your insane ideas."

Said man looked at the two in shock. He didn't say anything as he walked out of Pogtopia and started running towards Manberg. Tommy and Techno stared in confusion as Wilbur ran.

After the festival went on for a bit, it was finally time for Tubbo's speech. To say he was nervous is an understatement. Basically everyone was there. Niki, Fundy, HBomb, AweSamDude, Antfrost, Ponk, Punz, Callahan, Techno(surprisingly), BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, hell even SapNap and George were there.

Tubbo stood at the microphone, nervous about what he was about to do. He knew that even if he died, he'd respawn at the boxing ring he made but that didn't help calm him down at all.

After he finished his speech, Tubbo stared in fear as Schlatt surrounded him with cement blocks. "Sch-Schlatt? I-I can't get out!" He panicked, looking between Schlatt and Quackity and then to Tommy and Wilbur, who were on the roof staring in shock and fear.

Techno stared in shock at what was happening as well. He had no clue that Schlatt knew Tubbo was a spy. Hell, even Fundy and Quackity seemed surprised.

"Y'know, I knew there was something up when you kept talking about a place with a huge library, and how you left at the weirdest times. But it all comes together now! You were working with Wilbur and Tommy." Schlatt sneered, glaring at the young boy. "Techno. Why don't you come up here."

When his name was mentioned, Techno became stiff. He didn't like where this was going. Slowly he got up, not really wanting to see what Schlatt would do to Tubbo if he didn't obey. "W-What is it?" He questioned, looking at Tubbo just as confused and scared as them.

"Kill Tubbo." With those two words, all hell broke loose.

Niki stood up, screaming at the people in power; Bad and Skeppy started to yell, saying that isn't right; George and Sapnap left, most likely to find Dream; Fundy and Quackity stared in shock at what Schlatt told Techno to do; everyone else was getting ready to fight.

Tubbo looked like he was close to crying, eyes darting between Techno and Wilbur. He had his communicator out, messaging Wilbur to help him.

Techno glanced around nervously, obviously shaking from the attention he was getting. "T-Tubbo I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry." He told the brunet in front of him.

This caused the heterochromia eyed male to look at the pink haired man in fear. He didn't understand what was happening til he saw Techno loading a firework into the crossbow.

When the first firework was shot, Tubbo ducked down, getting hurt from the fire part. He quickly went to his communicator and messaged Wilbur in a panic.

The second firework arrow went straight through the boys chest. The firework also caused Schlatt and Quackity to die. Tubbo coughed up blood, hoping that this wouldn't leave a scar. Once he looked up, he saw Tommy standing in front of him.

The last thing Tubbo saw before he would respawn was Tommy yelling at Techno. He closed his eyes, and then he was back at the boxing ring. He heard Techno screaming that they had to run, confused as to what he meant until he read the chat. He saw that Techno killed everyone at the festival, including Schlatt.

The brunet didn't have much time to think as he started running towards Pogtopia. He ran. He ran as fast as he could, jumping over dirt blocks, dodging mobs, and avoiding lakes/rivers as best as he could.

Dream, who was watching in the shadows, stared at the chaos that happened. He wasn't expecting this, and he didn't think Schlatt would be so crazy to kill one of the nicest people on the server. As quickly and quietly as he could, Dream ran to find Wilbur.

When he finally found him, he stared in shock at what the man had done. He looked at the broken cobblestone and the blood on Wil's knuckles. He carefully walked to the brunet, looking at him with sympathy.

"Wilbur. You're okay. Schlatt's going to pay for what he did, but blowing up Manberg isn't the best option right now. Especially since Tommy and Tubbo really need you right now." Dream explained to the brown eyed male.

Wilbur looked at Dream, tears streaming out of his eyes. He couldn't keep up the act that he was okay. He ran to Dream and hugged him, putting his head in the crook of the shorters neck. "I can't do this anymore. A-am I going crazy? I couldn't bring myself to trust Tubbo, even though he and Tommy are like my younger brothers. I couldn't even bring myself to trust Techno even though we've been through a lot." Wilbur vented, tears staining the blond's green sweater.

Dream couldn't answer, still shocked from the sudden hug, pink dusting his cheeks. He hugged back, pulling the other close. "It's gonna be okay. Me, Niki, Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, and Philza are sticking with you. I know Phil might not be here physically, but you can call him whenever you want." Dream tried to comfort the man, not really knowing what to do.

After a while, Wilbur and Dream headed to Pogtopia, not expecting to see Niki there with Tommy, Techno, and Tubbo. "Hi?" The oldest blond said when he saw the four. "Wilbur hurt his hand trying to find the... you know." He didn't want to say what it was since it seemed like Niki was being told what was happening.

"The what?" She questioned, giving Dream a death glare. This caused the man to look to Tommy and Techno for help, clearly not knowing how to talk to a pissed off Niki.

Tommy sighed as he felt Tubbo leaning on him. "We'll tell you later. For right now, we need to bandage up Wil's hands." He explained, looking at Techno for help.

The pink haired male motioned for Dream and Wilbur to follow him. As soon as they were all down the steps, Techno pulled Wil into the med room to patch up his hands.

The four of them stayed in an akward silence, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help Tubbo earlier. I was about to use an ender pearl, but George and Sapnap stopped me." Dream told the 16 year old, not looking him or Niki in the eyes.

The two looked at each other in shock. They didn't expecting Dream to say something like that. Tommy moved Tubbo, who was sleeping on his shoulder, over towards Niki, and quickly hugged Dream.

"It's fine. Thanks for being on our side this time." Tommy mumbled, feeling the older hug back.

Techno walked out a bit later, not expecting to see Tubbo, Tommy, Dream, and Niki all cuddled together, asleep. "Well that's a surprise," He voiced, staring at the four. "Oh well. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He sat on the far side of the couch, closing his eyes as he felt a weight on his shoulder.

When morning had come, Wilbur walked out of the medical room, seeing the group sleeping on the couch. Techno was sleeping on the far end with Tommy leaning against him; Dream next to the two of them, holding his arm infront of both Techno and Tommy and Niki and Tubbo; Niki and Tubbo were cuddled next to each other, Tubbo looking like he finally felt safe as he slept with people he trusted.

Wilbur silently walked towards one of the chests, pulling out some bread for him to eat. He didn't seem to notice Tubbo waking up since he jumped when Tubbo said 'Hi Wilbur'.

"Tubbo! You scared the shit out of me." The brunet whisper-yelled, a hand over his heart. Tubbo's blue and brown eyes widened in surprise.

He looked at Wilbur somewhat excitedly. "Wait, really?! I didn't know I could scare someone!" He beamed, looking proud of himself. This caused Wilbur to laugh at his excitement, glad that Tubbo felt safe with everyone in Pogtopia. Especially after Techno killed him during the festival.

After an hour or two, everyone else was getting up. Although, that was probably because Tommy screamed since Techno pushed him off.

"What the fuck Technoblade?!" The youngest blond screeched, glaring at the pink haired male.

"Shut up child. You're too loud." Techno stated bluntly, covering his ears as he somewhat glared at the loud teen.

Wilbur and Tubbo stared at what was happening from the door way, letting out a few laughs here and there.

"You're all too loud." Dream mumbled, putting hands over his ears as he tried to go back to sleep. This caused Wilbur to giggle a little while Tubbo tried not to burst out laughing.

Niki had shifted in her sleep, grumbling about something. "It's too early, please just be quiet." She muttered, curling into a pillow.

After that interaction, Wilbur seemed to have finally noticed that Dream didn't have his mask on. It seems that the ones that were fully awake noticed this too.

Wilbur was staring at Dream's face, trying not to be creepy about it. Though it seemed only Techno noticed his brother staring at the green eyed male. "Holy shit. He's so pretty." The musician breathed out, looking lovingly at the man. This caused Techno and Niki to laugh at how lovestruck Wilbur was.

Tommy and Tubbo just looked at each other, confused. Everyone was basically silent, with a few laughs here and there. "Was that flerting?" Tubbo questioned, one of his arms crossed while one of his hands was pointing to the ceiling.

Once he said that, they all laughed. Especially Tommy since Tubbo messaged him the same thing, but he misspelled 'flirting'. This seemed to have woken Dream up seeing as he was standing at the doorway, grumbling something about people being loud.

"Morning Dream." Wilbur laughed, trying to calm down. Said man just waved at the four, grabbing a cup and started to make coffe. This caused Tommy to laugh even harder than before, which, in turn, made Tubbo laugh as well.

Dream just glared at the two as he finished making the coffe, rubbing his temples. "Shut up. You're being too loud." He mumbled, walking over to Wilbur.

After a while, they started to talk about Manberg. Although, Tubbo was hesitant to do so. The only ones who seemed to notice were Techno and Niki.

Niki looked at the young boy with worry. "Are you alright with talking about this, Tubbo?" She inquired, worried for him. Said male nodded his head, moving closer to Tommy and Wilbur.

"So what was it like working for Schlatt?" Tommy asked, trying to stop from sounding so curious. Schlatt was his hero before all of this, so he tried to forget about before he joined.

That question seemed to make the brunet freeze. "Um, he was nice?" Tubbo tried to sound confident, but everyone could see through his lie.

"Tubbo... Did he hurt you and Quackity? Is that why you were so scared of him at the festival?" Niki pondered, piecing together the way he was acting to how he responded to Tommy's question.

As soon as she asked that, Tubbo sniffled, letting his walls come crashing down. He nodded his head vigorously, letting his tears out. His breathing becoming quick as he tried to form words about what Schlatt did.

"Tubbo," Wilbur started to say, moving infront of the sixteen year old. "Tubbo. You are perfectly safe here. We are not going to let anyone hurt you. Breathe in and out with me, okay?" Tubbo stared at Wil, doing as instructed. Slowly, Tubbo's breathing went back to normal.

Everyone looked at each other, knowing that they all wanted to get revenge and make sure everyone else were okay from Schlatt's control.

**_Word count: 3197  
Absjajabsbsbzbshb HOW AM I WRITING SO MUCH?! WHAT THE FUCK?!_ **

**_Anyways, I ran out of ideas lol. If y'all have suggestions for part two for this or the one before, please comment them. Or leave them in the suggestions channel on my discord if you joined it.(yes I'm shamelessly self promoting my server)  
Hoped you liked this oneshot!_ **

**_Edit: I updated/am currently updating the pronouns I used with Tubbo since I have been informed by a tiktok video's comment section that Tubbo only uses he/him pronouns._ **


	9. Tommy, Tubbo, Bad, and Skeppy - Runaways(might be angst to fluff?)

**_Have some fluff before I finish writing angst :)_ **

**_Please don't think I'm shipping Tommy and Tubbo. They're brothers in this.(there is no ships in this, but interpret the interactions between Skeppy and Bad how you want even though I don't think I had them interact that much lol) Also, this is an old draft. I have a lot of drafts I want to finish that are either from the Pogtopia vs Manberg war or before it.(I procrastinate a lot)_ **

**_Techno may be out of character, but I don't really care cause I just want some brotherly interactions between Tommy and Techno. Like, just Techno worrying about his little brother, and not wanting him to get hurt. I just want to write some fluffy Sleepy Bois Inc family stuff cause I just want to write comfort and have a family like they have lol._ **

**_I had written this cause I love the idea that if Tommy and Tubbo did run away that BadBoyHalo would allow them to stay with him and Skeppy, so don't expect this to be that good cause I promise it's not._ **

**_There shouldn't be anything triggering, but please tell me if there is!_ **

Tommy and Tubbo stared as Wilbur and Schlatt were yelling at each other. They didn't know what to do, so the two just backed away from the angry adults. It seemed like the two leaders were going to be arguing for a while and weren't going to stop to notice the people around them anytime soon.

When they were far enough away, they quickly hugged each other. Tubbo was holding onto Tommy, scared he'd be taken away from his best friend. The blond was gripping onto Tubbo's back, not going to be letting anyone take the brunett away from him.

"I missed you, man." Tubbo mumbled, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his head in Tommy's shoulder. Neither of them moved, happy to just talk to each other.

Tommy smiled at the shorter, his chin on top of Tubbo's head. Although he was smiling, he was getting worried about what would happen to the both of them if there was any actual war. "Why don't we just run away now?" The blond questioned, his head still on top of Tubbo's.

That question made Tubbo freeze, contemplating the consequences of what could come from that. "Let's do that. All we have to do is get some of our stuff and then set off to leave." The brunett agreed, looking at Tommy with hope. The blue eyed boy nodded his head, dragging Tubbo with him as he headed towards Pogtopia.

When they had gotten to Pogtopia, Tommy dragged Tubbo down to his bedroom to start getting their stuff together. They both always had extra stuff from the other just in case something happened, so this was good that they didn't have to try and sneak back out of Manberg.

Once they got all the stuff they needed and were about to leave, they heard Techno behind them. Quickly, they both looked to the older man. "H-hello Blade!" Tommy greeted, trying to sound enthusiastic. Tubbo looked on in some kind of horror about Techno telling Schlatt and Wilbur.

"I won't tell Wilbur, but you gotta promise you'll go with Skeppy or leave and stay with Phil for a while." The pink haired man said, giving the two a sad look. He knew that Tommy and Tubbo couldn't handle what was happening, so it was only a matter of time til they decided to leave.

The two friends looked at each other then back to Techno.

Tommy hugged his brother, grateful that he wasn't going to tell Wilbur. This surprised the pink haired man, but he hugged back. "You two be safe okay?" He whispered, feeling Tommy nod his head.

"We promise." Tommy said as he let go, heading over to Tubbo. He grabbed his friend's hand, and ran out of Pogtopia heading to Skeppy and BadBoyHalo's house.

Once they made it to the house, Tommy was nervous that they would decline them staying with them for a bit. He knew Skeppy hated him, so he wasn't sure what his reaction to what Techno wanted would be.

When Tommy was deciding on running away from the door and dragging Tubbo with him, Bad opened the door. He seemed confused as to why the two were there, coming out of the house and closing the door. "What are you two doing here?" The white eyed male questioned, worried about how distraught the two looked.

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other, not knowing how to answer. "We, um, may or may not have ran away to be free from Wilbur and Schlatt." The brunett with blond highlights mumbled, nervous about what the older would say.

After Tubbo said that, Bad's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, well come on in! I don't mind having you both here while Wilbur and Schlatt work out there differences, and if Skeppy says anything, tell me and I will have a talk with him." The two boys looked at Bad with shock and happiness, grateful that they are able to get away from the fighting.

It had been a few months since the duo has stayed with Skeppy and Bad, not really wanting to leave since they could both act like kids without being yelled at. Techno would come and visit at times, keeping Skeppy and Bad updated so they would know if it's safe for the two teens to go back to their family.

"If Schlatt is taken out of presidency today, then I think it might be okay for them to come back in a few weeks." The pink haired man informed Bad.

Bad and Skeppy looked at each other, than to Tommy and Tubbo, who were outside playing in field of flowers with the animals and bees. "Maybe... Maybe they could stay here for a few more months? They have become so much more happier and carefree since they've come here, and Wilbur might put the more pressure on them." Bad claimed, happy to have the two around. The four of them had become a makeshift family, and Bad didn't want that to end so soon.

Techno seemed to notice this, and smiled at the two. "Of course. It's up to Tommy and Tubbo anyways. Just tell them Phil might visit, and I'm pretty sure they'd want to see him." Techno told them, saying goodbye as he walked back to Pogtopia.

"What was that about?" Tubbo questioned, popping up behind the two.

Bad squealed a little while Skeppy jumped. "Tubbo!" Skeppy laughed, a hand over his heart. All four of them were laughing, just happy being able to be carefree about consequences of the two just acting like kids.

Bad smiled at the two, noticing how how much they have changed in the past few months. Tubbo had become less nervous about hanging out outside and messing stuff up, and Tommy had become more relaxed and less on edge.

"Techno said that Philza might be visiting sometime this week. He also said that... if Schlatt is taken out of office today, you two might be able to go back in a few weeks, but only if you want to that is." Bad explained, not really wanting to look at the two incase they did say they wanted to go back.

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other, then back to Skeppy and Bad. "We want to stay here! At least until we know that Wilbur's calmed down from being insane, but even then we'd love to stay with you two!" Tubbo spoke, giving the two a smile.

Tommy was also smiling at them as well, and not his usual chaotic smile, a genuine one. "Yeah! We love Wil, but he had gone off the rails. And we do want to see Dadza, but right now we just wanna hang out with the family we have here." Bad and Skeppy looked at the two surprises.

The teens squeaked a bit when Bad and Skeppy pulled them into a hug, laughing as they hugged them back. Skeppy and Bad were the only family they needed right then, and just being happy with how their life was for the past few months they stayed with the two.

**_Word count: 1188  
Yeah I am probably gonna have a shit ton of angst and hurt-comfort oneshots being posted cause I am just feeling bad about a lot of different things. Most likely just gonna be Tommy angst if you've seen the newest streams.(I still need to somewhat catch up, but I know enough from clips, at least I think I do lol)_ **

**_It's almost four am for me, but I am going to be up writing more angst cause I can :) If I can finish it, it might be posted whenever I get up, if I ever take a nap or go to sleep today._ **


	10. Sleepy Bois Inc(mainly Tommy)/Dream SMP - Exile(hurt/comfort?TWs in beginning)

**_Tws; attempted suicide, suicidal thoughts, manipulation(kind of), someone blaming themselves for stuff that isn't their fault_ **

**_This is all based off of the roleplay. Some things might not be cannon cause I wanted to write some SBI Family Dynamic au angst to fluff/hurt-comfort oneshots._ **

**_Relationships: no romantic relationships; Philza, Techno, Ghostbur, and Tommy are a family; Sapnap and Tubbo are brothers; Tommy and Tubbo are best friends(or ex-best friends, idrk); and Dream is just there trying to manipulate everyone apart of the server._ **

Tommy stared in shock at Tubbo. His best friend just exiled him from L'Manberg. The blond had everyone else blocked out as he focused on his friend and what he had just said. He didn't want to believe that the person he trusts the most in the entire world just exiled him from the country he helped get independence for in the first war they ever went through.

"T-Tubbo..." Tommy stuttered, looking at said boy with a devastated look.

Tubbo didn't look at him as he told Dream to escort him out of L'Manberg. "C'mon Tommy." Dream said as he lead Tommy out of the main part of the Dream SMP.

Once they got to the spot where Tommy(and Ghostbur, who had joined when he saw Tommy and Dream leaving) was going to stay while exiled, Dream burned all of the stuff the two of them had. Shortly after he did that, he left to go back to Fundy.

Tommy sighed as he sat down on the ground. The only thought going through his head is if he was actually good enough to have been called anyone's, especially Tubbo's, friend. He held his legs close to his chest, tears threatening to spill. He sighed as he laid in the bed that he was able to bring with him, not looking to Ghostbur when he tried to ask Tommy if he was okay.

When Tommy finally fell asleep, Ghostbur put a blanket over the teen and started heading to find Philza and Technoblade. He didn't like seeing his little brother look so helpless. He figured that Phil or Techno would know how to help him.

Ghostbur walked to Techno's home, phasing right through the door which scared the shit out of both Phil and Techno. "Ghostbur! What the hell?" Phil started to scold, stopping himself when he saw the worried expression on his face. "What's happened."

Techno was confused as to why Phil didn't scold Ghostbur, but he noticed how off the brown haired male has been since he got to the house. "T-Tommy was exiled again..." Ghostbur informed them, hugging himself. Phil and Techno looked to each other in surprise, Techno suppressing a laugh and sarcastic remark.

"I-it was Tubbo who had exiled him.. I don't think they're going to be friends again and Tommy is devastated because of it." Ghostbur went further into explaining, which made Techno realize how serious this could be.

He looked to Ghostbur with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Did you leave him alone..?" Techno looked at Ghostbur with worry. Whether it was for him or Tommy, it had to be bad cause Techno looked scared for someone.

Slowly, Ghostbur nodded his head, which caused Techno to basically run out the house. "TECHNO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE STAYING!" Ghostbur tried to call out when Techno started running, Phil following Techno with Ghostbur by his side.

When Tommy woke up from his nap, he looked around to try and find Ghostbur. "G-Ghostbur..? Are you here?" He called out, confused as to where he went. His previous thoughts came back as he began to think Ghostbur left because he thought Tommy is a burden to have to care for. "Please don't leave me again." The blond pleaded, hugging his knees to his chest.

Tommy tried wiping away tears as he heard someone close to the place where he and Ghostbur were left. "GO AWAY DREAM!" Tommy yelled absentmindedly, voice cracking as he said that. He didn't even know if it was Dream, but he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Tears blurred his vision, so when someone wrapped their arms around him, he started to struggle.

"Tommy. Tommy! It's Technoblade, and I am not leaving you alone." The pink haired male said, hugging the younger. Tommy looked at Techno shocked, even more tears threatening to spill as he clung onto his brother.

Phil and Ghostbur showed up and saw Techno and Tommy hugging each other. Tommy looked up and basically whimpered when he saw Ghostbur. He decided to get out of Techno's hug and throw himself at Ghostbur, trapping the latter in a hug. "Please don't leave me again. Please. I don't want to loose anyone else." Tommy begged, not letting go.

Techno, Phil, and Ghostbur all looked at Tommy in worry, wondering what happened to make him think that any of them would leave him. "Tommy, none of us would leave you. You're our family!" The brunet exclaimed, hugging the younger back. Phil and Techno joined in on the hug, not wanting Tommy to feel however he was before they showed up.

A few days after that encounter, Tommy was in the Nether with Dream, SapNap, and Ghostbur. He didn't know why he agreed to go with Dream, only really trusting Sapnap out of the two of them. Ghostbur just followed the three when he saw them talking to Tommy.

"You know, Tubbo feels terrible about what he did." Sapnap told Tommy, knowing his brother was worried about the teen in front of him.

That caused the young blond to look at him, some hope in his eyes. "R-really?"

Sapnap gave him a smile, about to nod his head when he was hit on the back of the head. "No. Tubbo is glad he exiled you so he doesn't have to worry about you screwing up the deals you all made to keep L'Manberg independent." Dream lied, smirking as he saw the hope Tommy had crumble. Ghostbur and Sapnap glared at the dirty blond, the former going to hug Tommy.

Tommy seemed to notice the ghost coming closer to him, so he quickly moved away from the three. He wanted to believe that Dream was lying, but he just couldn't let himself believe that his best friend missed him. He heard the three talking about going through the portal, not caring at the moment.

He looked over to where they were, seeing that they had gone through the portal to the overworld. Tommy silently walked over to the edge of the pathway. He stared at the lava, ready to just jump.

He didn't care about if anyone would miss him, he just wanted the pain he felt to be over with. Tubbo exiled him, Techno and Phil are only on their own side, Dream just seemed to be their, and Ghostbur didn't even know what was happening.

The lava was so far down, but felt so close that Tommy wanted to jump and let himself sink down. His thoughts getting jumbled as he wondered about what Phil, his dad, would do when he found out he lost his youngest son. He sighed, not letting that stop him from almost jumping off the ledge.

What did stop Tommy from jumping was Dream pulling the young boy back. "It's not your time to die yet Tommy." The older smirked, glancing at him.

Tommy just blankly stared at the nether bricks he was pushed against. "It's never my time to die..." The boy mumbled, not caring anymore. Dream looked at Tommy like he was an annoying cousin that he was put in charge of watching. The dirty blond laughed at the teen, glaring as he heard Ghostbur and Sapnap come back.

"Tommy! Are you okay? Why're you laying face down on the ground?" Ghostbur questioned, looking at his brother worried. Tommy started to sit up, slightly looking at the older.

He fully got up, glaring at the three adults. "I'm going back to the tent I have to call home. Don't even try to follow me you green bastard." The blond informed, heading to the portal he had made.

Once Tommy got back to his base, he went in the tent and flopped on the bed. He was done with Dream trying to control him, he was done with being thrown out of his own home, and he was tired of Techno always being right. He rolled onto his side, staring at the fabric wall. "I should've listened to Techno." The blond mumbled, somewhat curling into himself.

He didn't notice Philza, who was about to ask if he could come in, outside the tent, worried for his son. The older didn't bother seeing if Tommy was okay with him coming in. Phil sat down on the foot of the bed, looking at Tommy with worry. "What happened?" He questioned, his hand on Tommy's leg as a sort of way to comfort his youngest son.

Tommy sat up, not looking at Phil. "Would anyone even care if I died? I couldn't help Wilbur when he went insane, I wasn't able to stop Techno from killing Tubbo, and I doubt I was ever any help to L'Manberg." Phil looked at Tommy, surprised by what the teen said. He pulled the younger closer to him, knowing that the teen was upset with everyone.

"Tommy. Tommy, listen to me. Nothing that happened is your fault. If you want to blame Wil's death on anyone, blame me. Techno never wanted to hurt you or Tubbo, and you were and always will be a huge help to L'Manberg." Phil reassured the crying teen, holding him close.

He let go of Tommy, sitting infront of him. "Don't cry. Dad's here now. You were so strong Tommy. I am so proud of you." Philza told the younger, wiping away Tommy's tears as the younger held onto Phil's arm.

Techno looked in on the two, worried about Tommy because of what Dream told him about what happened in the nether. He sighed, pushing some hair behind his ear as he walked in.

"Tommy. We all love you. No matter what you do, you're my brother. And I will never not be thankful to have you here, alive and well." The pink haired male stated, showing emotions he will only allow family to see. This cause both blonds to look at him, Tommy almost jumping at Techno to hug him. Techno walked over to them, pulling the still crying Tommy into a side hug.

**_Word count: 1675  
I might make a part two, but I don't know lol. I have some Dreambur angst in the making, so be prepared for some type of unrequited love :)(most likely gonna be an angst to fluff, but I have no clue yet)  
Also going to be working on a oneshot based on a comic thing I saw for Sleepy Bois Inc.  
(Last part of the oneshot inspired by a picture by @/Jam_Sodaa on Twitter. I would add the picture, but she doesn't want her art to be reposted. Instead, here is the link to the post;  
https://twitter.com/Jam_Sodaa/status/1329435339623194624?s=20  
If the link doesn't work, tell me and I'll link it in the comments. Wattpad literally would not let me paste it for some reason, so I am pissed.)_ **


	11. Sleepy Bois Inc - Sick days

**_Tws; mentions of someone throwing up(tell me if I need to/should add anything else)_ **

**_Relationships: Sleepy Bois Inc family dynamic|No ships(for obvious reasons since this oneshot is focused on SBI)_ **

**_Techno might be out of character for a lot of Oneshots cause I just want some wholesome Sleepy Bois Inc oneshots._ **

Wilbur walked around Pogtopia, swaying slightly. Phil, who was visiting, noticed this with Techno.

The brunet stopped walking, putting a hand to his head as he felt a pounding in his head. He had felt lightheaded ever since he woke up, but ignored it til now since he could feel himself falling. Phil immediately flew over to catch his son.

"Wilbur!" Both males yelled when they saw him falling. The two looked at each other when Phil was holding onto to Wilbur so he didn't hurt himself from the fall.

Phil got up, walking with Techno as they went to Wil's room to put the youngest of the three in bed. Wil tried protesting the two, but ended up in a coughing fit. That eventually turned into him throwing up a little.

"You're burning up." Phil worriedly remarked, about to get up to get some medicine for the bed ridden male.

Wilbur groaned at that, shaking his head. "I'm fine Phil." He muttered, pushing away the blond. Techno sighed when Wilbur did that, pushing his younger brother back down.

"No you're not. You are staying in bed until you get better." The pinkette ordered, nodding to Philza to get some medicine and tea for Wilbur.

The blond walked out of the room, making sure to tell the youngest what was happening.

It had been a day or two after Wil had gotten sick, and it seemed Techno had now fell ill. Wilbur looked at the pink haired boy who was laying in bed, wrapped in different blankets.

Tommy had stumbled onto the scene of Wilbur and Philza trying to take care of Techno by telling him he had to stay laying down. "I'll go get Techno some tea." The youngest said, leaving the room for a few minutes.

When he came back, Phil was sitting next to the eldest child. "Here." The young blond spoke, holding out the cup to Techno. The pink haired male looked at his youngest brother, giving him a grateful smile. He took the cup from Tommy's hands, taking a few sips of it.

He gave it back to Tommy after he felt like he would throw up if he took another sip. Tommy started to walk out of the room, forgetting that Techno is sick, and drank from the cup. He stopped in his tracks, the three others staring at him.

Of course one of the younger's habits would cause him to get sick. "Tommy, that's-" Wilbur started to say, interrupted by Tommy saying yeah. "Tommy, I just drank from that." Techno finished what Wilbur was thinking, looking at Tommy with concern just like the other two.

"I realized that too late." The younger blond stated, staring forward in sheer shock.

As expected, Tommy got sick after he took a sip from the cup. Unlike the other two, he was still standing even though they all told him to lay down.

"I'm sorry." The blond whined, an oversized black hoodie over his usual clothes. "I'm so clumsy." He mumbled that part, but it seemed Phil heard him.

"Aww. It's okay Tommy!" The father figure reassured, hugging the sick kid.

Techno looked at the two, sighing as he walked over to them. "This is low key akward, but if hugs make you feel better then whatever." The pinkette feigned annoyance as he joined in on the hug.

Phil looked over to his middle son, smiling. "Wil! Come here and join." The blond called the brown eyed male coming into the room.

"I brought blankets." Wilbur informed, walking over to his family. He put one blanket over Tommy and Techno then cuddled next to Philza and set one over top the two of them.

**_Word Count: 617  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything like that. It's almsot 6 in the morning and I have not gotten any sleep yet lol.  
Inspired/based off of something by @/Dialmuci on Twitter.  
(Link to the comic thing I based this off of, https://twitter.com/Dialmuci/status/1325473909009862656?s=20 )  
I'm working on a few different oneshots right now(+ getting some ideas for new ones), and I am trying to make a Minecraft Youtuber high school au book. So if I don't post for awhile it's cause I'm working different things at the same time lol._ **


	12. Dreambur - Peach Scone(angst to fluff?)

**_Tws: I don't think there is any but please tell me if there needs to be_ **

**_Relationships: Dreambur|Phil, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy are a family|Sparklez, Eret, Dream, Niki, Ranboo, and Tubbo are a family|Tommy and Tubbo friendship|Techno, Eret, Niki, and Ranboo friendship|implied DreamNotFound|Wilbur and Tubbo have a brotherly relationship|_ **

**_Ages: (at the end authors note)_ **

**_Overprotective Techno at the end :)_ **

**_This was supposed to be based off of the song Peach Scone by Hobo Johnson, but I got distracted and made it fluff :).(I had tried to write angst and it changed lol)_ **

A boy with brunet hair sat at his desk, leaned over a paper with words. He gripped at his hair in frustration every now and then. The writing on the paper scrambled together, as if he had no clue on where he was going with it.

He seemed to have been writing for a lover, or a friend, or someone he was confused about with his own feelings. There seemed to have been other people in the house he was in, some worried for the brunet's health. A young blond knocked on the door, worried for his brother.

When he got no answer, he sighed. "I don't know if you're still up, but please come out soon." The teen somewhat pleaded. He normally would annoy the shit out of his brother, but he knew the brunet had a hard time these past few weeks.

"We care about you, Wilbur." The blond stated, moving away from the door as he went back to his other brother and dad. Said brunet heard everything his young brother muttered. He sighed as he looked at a picture he had of him, his brothers, dad, and all of their friends.

He stared at a blond in the picture who looked to be around his age. Wilbur didn't understand his feelings that day, and he still doesn't. Now that he actually lived in the same house as the blond and his friends, he hid away making music. He knew from the very first day he met the blond, who's named Dream, that he fell hard for the freckled boy.

_It was a summer's day, the heat not bothering any of the people outside. Wil's father had some friends coming over, one who's youngest son was best friends with Tommy, the brunet's younger brother. No one knew how two different types of people could get along so well, but it's like the two were made to be the bestest of friends._

_He didn't know any of Phil's friends, but he couldn't get out of seeing them considering all of his friends lived in England. His family moved to America from there, neither of the youngest wanting to go. The eldest was happy to move back to his birthplace, hating the weather they had in England._

_Neither Wilbur nor Techno knew who anyone was at the get together, feeling out of place as their dad just started talking to a bunch of different people. The only people there who seemed to be around the two's age was a girl with blonde/dyed black hair, a boy with a mask, a boy wearing sunglasses and a crown, and a boy wearing a crown and suit with black and white hair(though he seemed to only be a a year or two older than Tommy). There had been two others, the younger had brown hair and wearing a green shirt and the older had an orange shirt on with some headphones hanging from his neck._

_The one in orange seemed to be the dad, like how Phil is the three's father, and was talking with the oldest blond. Three of the people around Wil's and Techno's age started talking to the latter, making the pink haired boy nervous. It looked like he warmed up to them quickly though. That left Wilbur with the only other blond in the guest's family._

_"Hi, I'm Wilbur. What's your name?" The musican inquired, looking at the masked boy with curiosity._

_The shorter looked down. "My name's Dream." Wilbur smiled at the boy, hearing what he mumbled._

_The brunet grabbed Dream's hand, pulling him to somewhere quieter than where Tommy and his friend were. "C'mon, my room is sound proof so we won't hear the child yelling." Wil whispered to Dream, grinning as he looked at him._

_Once they got into the brunet's room, he closed the door and dragged the blond over to his bed. "Sit here. I'll be right back." He told Dream, going over to his desk and grabbing his guitar._

_"You play guitar?" The blond sounded astounded that someone his age knew how to play a guitar. It cause Wilbur to laugh while nodding his head._

_"Yeah. I even sing sometimes!" The dark hazel eyed male said, giving the shorter a smile._

_The blond's eyes seemed to have sparkled in amazement. "Can you play and sing something?" He asked, looking at Wilbur._

_Wil blushed a bit from the attention Dream gave him, but nodded his head. "Sure. Do you have any songs you'd want to request?" He looked up from tuning the guitar to see the blond really close to him._

_"I don't really care." He smiled, patiently waiting for the brunet to play._

_"Okay then." Wilbur started to strum on the strings. A melodic tune being heard through the room. It didn't last long though cause Tommy burst through the door. That cause both of the boys to scream._

_"TOMMY!" Wilbur yelled, glaring at his younger brother._

_"'M sorry Wilby, but dad was asking where you and the masked boy went." The young boy explained._

_"Tommy.. get out of my room." Wilbur glared, fed up with the younger barging into his room._

_Tommy ignored the brunet, walking over to his older brother. The kid from before was also there, following close behind Tommy. "Are you gonna play your guitar?" He inquired, wanting to hear his brother sing and play again._

_Wilbur nodded his head which made Tommy's face light up. "YES!! I don't want to miss you playing!" The young blond exclaimed, smiling as Tubbo and Dream looked at the two in confusion. Wil, however, just rolled his eyes at his younger brother's antics._

_"Alright, but I'm only playing one song." The brunet gave as always, smiling. All three of them looked at him with stars in their eyes._

_He strummed the guitar a bit, Tommy knowing Wilbur does that just to annoy him. "Wilby!" The youngest whined, playfully glaring at his older brother._

_"Okay, okay." He laughed, looking at the guitar and getting ready to play a song. He started playing one of his own songs, making Tommy's eyes widen with shock and amazement._

_"A cute bomber jacket, you've had it since~~" Wil sang, eyes closed._

_Dream looked at him in amazement, forgetting that the two children were in the room with him and Wilbur. He felt his cheeks get warm, thinking nothing of it._

_They all seemed so engrossed in the music, that none of them noticed Philza and Jordan._

_The two father's looked at each other, smiling since they could see the group of four were going to be close friends. "Hey boys, why don't you all come down to the kitchen so we can get you fed." Jordan stated, not asking them to. Dream and Wilbur looked up and nodded to the two, while Tommy and his friend, who Wilbur realized he didn't get the name of, groaned in annoyance._

_Both pairs of siblings walked out of the musician's room, chatting as they walked to the kitchen. On the way there, Wilbur learned that the boy wearing a dark green shirt's name is Tubbo._

Wilbur had never sung that song in front of anyone, and yet he felt comfortable enough to sing it while Dream was there. He knew that if it was just Tommy and Tubbo then he would've played 'Fallen Kingdom'.

He sighed, deciding it wasn't in his best interest to mope around just because his crush is dating someone else. Wil sat his music aside, heading to the door. Although, he immediately regretted it as soon as he felt both Tommy and Tubbo pounced on him for a hug.

Because of that, all three of them fell. The younger boys laughing, while Wilbur glared at them, trying to hold back his own laughter. Phil, who was expecting chaos, looked in the hallway to see why the two boys were making such a racket, but was pleasantly surprised to see the two hugging Wilbur.

"Boys, let Wilbur get up and get some breakfast." Informed the oldest blond, smiling as he saw all of them nodding.

A few minutes after that encounter, the person that Wilbur was dreading to see walked in.

Dream was still wearing his pajamas, a light blue shirt with 'zzz' on it in a thought bubble with polka dot pants. He rubbed his eyes, still somewhat tired from the fight he had with George the night before. He really did love the colorblind Brit, but he was always jealous of Dream and Wilbur's relationship. When he stopped, he looked at the brunet in shock that he came out of his room for once in the past four weeks.

"Wilbur!" The blond cheered, hugging the taller. This caused said male's cheeks to flush a dark red. Tommy noticed, and wanted to fake gag but he knew that Wilbur would be pissed if he did that.

"Dreeeeaaaam." Wilbur whined, turning around in his chair, somehow not breaking the hug. Dream smiled in victory of annoying the younger.

Wil was still blushing, and he was sure that Dream noticed. He was right because right after he thought that, Dream said something about how red he was. The brunet just shrugged the blond off, ignoring his question.

"Wiiiilllllbuuuuur. Just tell meeeee." Dream drawled, following the brunet like a lost puppy. Said male only rolled his eyes at his crush's antics.

"No, Dream. Don't you have to talk to George before he goes has to go to bed in a few hours?" Wil tried to tease the boy, but realized something was wrong since Dream would usually punch him in the arm when he said that. He grabbed the others arm and dragged him to the musician's room.

Once they got into the room, Wil closed and locked the door. He looked over to Dream, who had gone to sit on the bed, with a confused and worried expression. "What happened?" He demanded, knowing a bad argument must have happened.

"We got into a fight about... someone." Dream muttered, not looking at his friend.

Wilbur deadpanned, believing it is more than that. "Who is this someone?" He wanted to know more.

Dream couldn't look the brunet in the eyes. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, ignoring it as he got the courage to look Wilbur in the eyes. "You..." He whispered, making Wil's eyes widen in shock.

"Wh-what..?" He didn't understand why Dream and George would fight about him. He looked in pure confusion, but quickly tried to comfort the blond.

"H-he's jealous ab-bout our fri-endship. He w-want's us to stop be-being friends. I d-don't want that to ha-happen." The green eyed male ranted, holding onto Wilbur. "I-if he is so w-worried about me being friends w-with you, I might ju-just break up with h-him." This made the brunet's to go even wider, if that was even possible.

"I- you shouldn't break up with him if you don't want to! Especially not if he's just jealous of me!" The brunet tried to reason with Dream, but it seemed the emerald green eyed male made up his mind.

"I love him, but you're more important to me Wilbur." Dream said, looking at the brunet. His face was flushed a light pink when he looked to Wil. He would much rather lose George than lose Wilbur.

Wilbur seemed shocked by that, looking back down to Dream, who had his head resting against the youngers chest. "Dream... are you sure you really want to break up with him?" He loved Dream, but he didn't want the blond to be upset with someone he loved just because that person was jealous of Wil.

"I-I'm sure." Dream sighed, smiling at his friend.

It had been a few days since that incident, and Dream was staying as close to Wilbur as he could. A lot of the housemates were confused as to why, but no one questioned it. They all thought it was just because of how good friends they are.

"Are you sure that was the right call? To dump George?" The brunet asked once they got to his room. He honestly thinks that breaking up with George just proved he had a right to be jealous of Wilbur.

Dream nodded his. "I'm sure it was. Plus, he seemed to be hanging out a lot more with Sapnap and Karl." Emerald green eyes met dark hazel/gold eyes, neither looking away from each other.

Wilbur moved over to the bed, sitting down next to the blond. Dream stared at him, looking from Wil's eyes to lips, basically asking permission to kiss him. Silently, Wil leaned closer to Dream as a yes.

The blond leaned in as well, hands moving to Wil's waist.

When they kissed, it was like fireworks going off for the both of them. Dream had an arm wrapped around the brunet's waist while the other was in his fluffy caramel hair. Wilbur wrapped his arms around the other's chest, melting at the blond lightly pulling strands of his hair.

They both had their eyes closed, enjoying the presence of the other right next to them. When they parted for air, they were both gasping for breath.

Their faces were flushed red, both smiling at each other. They were about to kiss again when a certain younger brother opened the door without knocking.

Tommy screamed as soon as he looked at Wilbur and Dream. The two looked at him in shock, not expecting anyone to open the door. "AAAHHH! DAAAAAAD!!" The youngest blond screeched, covering his eyes as he ran out of the room. Wilbur's face slowly grew more red from embarrassment as he realized what just happened.

His eyes widened as he got up from his spot with Dream, running after his brother. "TOMMY!! GET BACK HERE!" The dark hazel eyed male yelled after Tommy, running to try and stop the younger blond.

Dream just laughed at the chaos, not noticing his own younger brother walking. "So, are you and Wilbur together now?" Tubbo questioned, making the blond jump.

When he calmed his heart from beating so fast, he hesitantly nodded his head yes. "I mean, not officially, but I don't want to live without him if that helps explain anything." Tubbo looked at Dream, smiling.

"You seem to really like him, more than you did George." Tubbo laughed, getting up and starting to head out. The pre-teen paused at the door, looking back to his older brother. "I never said this, but George was never the right person for you. He hated all of us, Wilbur especially. Wil noticed, but never said anything cause he wanted you to be happy."

Dream looked at his younger brother in shock. He hadn't known George hated his family till they broke up, and he had no clue Wil hadn't said anything since he was so happy with the colorblind Brit. The blond slightly smiled, happy that Wilbur cared about him so much.

Once Wilbur was back, Dream draped his arms over the brunet's shoulders. "So what did Tommy tell Phil?" He questioned, noticing how red Wil's face was.

"You don't want to know." Wil grumbled, hiding his head in the blond's neck. "I'm just tired right now." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dream's torso.

Neither loved for a bit, just standing still. Until Dream picked up Wilbur, and carried him to the bed. He didn't say anything as he laid the brunet down.

"Noooooo! Dreeeeeaaaaaaam." The dark hazel eyed teen whined, making grabby hands at the blond.

Dream looked at him confused, but then started to hold in his laughter. Silently, he climbed into bed with his, now pouting, boyfriend, if he could even call Wilbur that. "What are we?" He whispered, lovingly looking at the caramel brunet.

"Well... I want us to be boyfriends, but I don't know what you want us to be." Dark hazel eyes met emerald green eyes, the former had some tears in his eyes. He was scared of rejection, even if they had just kissed earlier.

"Of course I want us to be boyfriends. I realized I had a crush on you the day I had the fight with George." Dream held onto Wilbur, one of his hand in the others hair while the other is around Wil's waist. Wilbur cuddled closer to the blond, closing his eyes as he leaned into the others chest.

The two boys were rudely awakened by the brunet's brothers. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" The youngest blond yelled, making Wilbur groan for the blond to go away.

"What the fuck." Dream glared, sitting up. This made the blond to look at them, then start laughing and running out of the room. Wilbur and Dream looked at each other with confusion before realizing the blond was recording them.

They both raced out of bed, running to smack the pre-teen. The two looked on in horror as the blond showed it to both of their families. "Tommy!" The brunet yelled, chasing after the blond holding the camera.

The rest just laughed at that, soon dying dow to where Philza went to make sure Wil didn't try and kill Tommy.

Techno looked at Dream, giving a slight glare. "You hurt my younger brother's feelings and I will kill you." The threat didn't really concern Dream, as he nodded his head.

"Okay, now I need to go help Wilbur with deleting the video Tommy took. Bye!" With that, Dream took off in the direction that Wilbur went.

**_Word Count: 2936  
Went from angst to fluff :). Also, if you get the reference near the end, I think you are awesome._ **

**_Another thing, I will take requests if you say them on the first chapter. I get bored, and I don't want this to end up as just a Sleepy Bois Inc and Dreambur oneshot book lol._ **

**_Sorry if the kissing part is weird, I've never had a first kiss so I just used what I learned from different books/fanfics lol.(sorry I'm just cringe about everything relating to relationships since I've never been in one)_ **

**_Ages:  
Phil - 30 (27 in flashback)  
Sparklez - 29 (26 in flashback)  
Techno - 16 (13 in flashback)  
Eret - 16 (13 in flashback)  
Dream - 16 (12 in flashback)  
Wilbur - 15 (12 in flashback)  
Niki - 15 (12 in flashback)  
Ranboo - 14 (11 in flashback)  
Tubbo - 12 (9 in flashback)  
Tommy - 12 (9 in flashback)_ **


	13. Dream SMP(+Others) - Christmas/Holiday Special

**_How I actually made a Christmas special thing is beyond me. It’s not even really a Christmas special, more so holiday special, but whatever. It’s based around the Christmas time, and no covid._ **

Red and green lights flashed around the neighborhood as a snowstorm was starting to happen. It was normal for a flurry to happen once in a while, but to have an actual snowstorm was rare. Though, the many people occupying a vacation home didn't seem to care about the storm. Most of them just stuck close with the people they knew, or talked with Eret and thanked him for being kind enough to get everyone together for the holidays.

They had all been busy the past years that they tried to meet up. The Sparklez family had been scattered around different places because of work and/or school; the Minecraft family was having trouble with getting the youngest to cooperate; the Saints family had trouble with getting the two irresponsible people to not play pranks; and the rest were doing there own things.

Each family had their ups and downs at the meeting. Specifically the Minecraft family.

Philza, the father, was just trying to talk to Jordan Sparklez when the chaos started. Tommy, the youngest of the family, started to fight with Techno's friend about being mean. That argument caused Skeppy to call the teen a 'bitch boy' which in turn made Tommy mock the heterochromia eyed male, cussing him out as well. Bad started yelling language, trying to defend his boyfriend.

Techno, having heard the commotion, walked over to them. He tried to calm them all down, but Dream decided to get involved with what happened. This caused Techno to start arguing with the blond about how they were all finally meeting so they shouldn't try to cause problems for the adults, which they all refered to as the dads.

Wilbur, who was talking with Niki and Tubbo, noticed what was happening. He laughed as he came over, putting part of his arm on his boyfriend's shoulder. "C'mon~. A little chaos never hurt anyone." The brunet sang, dragging out the o in 'c'mon'.

All five of them looked at the taller with different expressions. Dream had one of love and happiness, Techno looked like he was about to hit his brother on the back of his head, Tommy had a look of agreement, and Skeppy and Bad just looked dumbfounded. "The last time you cause chaos, an entire CITY WAS BURNED!" Techno exclaimed, grabbing the taller by the ear as he dragged him and Tommy over to Philza.

The three left just stared. "He burned a city?!" Skeppy mouthed, looking at the two even more confused than when Tommy started screaming.

Next family to cause chaos is the Sparklez family.

Tubbo was talking with his sister and Wilbur, but that quickly ended when the older saw Tommy and Techno start a fight. He turned to Niki, continuing to talk with her.

While they were talking, Ranboo, one of their brothers, ran past them, looking frightened. "Ranboo! What happened?" Niki questioned, looking at her younger brother in worry.

"I may or may not have accidentally burned something of George's." Was all the answer the two got as Ranboo started running again. Not long after, George NotFound came running past them.

The two just looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

Sapnap had also come running after, trying to stop George from killing Ranboo.

Eret, who was talking with Fundy, just stared at his siblings in pure disbelief at the chaos Ranboo had caused and the fact that Niki and Tubbo are laughing at it. Fundy seemed to have noticed this, and looked at direction his best friend was. The human-fox hybrid put a hand to his mouth, trying to stop from bursting out laughing.

Purpled, Sam, Puffy, Callahan, Alyssa, and many of the other people there looked at the chaos, some laughing while others were in shock.

Phil and Jordan finally noticed the chaos that was happening while they were talking and, to say the least, they were not happy with their kids.

Jordan looked at Ranboo, Niki, and Tubbo. "You two saw that George was chasing Ranboo around, and you did nothing?" The father figure emphasized, looking at them with wide eyes. Both Niki and Tubbo shook their heads no, as Eret walked over to the four.

"I saw what happened a little bit too late." Eret told their parental guardian. The older just sighed, looking over to Phil for help, but just as quickly realized he was going to have to deal with the four of them himself.

Philza stared at his children and nephew in disappointment. Fundy could understand why he'd be disappointed in the other three, but he did nothing wrong to upset his uncle.

"Uncle Philza. Why am I in trouble?" The orange haired hybrid groaned. He was somewhat slouching while he stared at the wall, bored out of his mind. When he saw Phil giving him a look of 'do I really have to explain', he immediately stood up straight, gulping as he saw how mad his uncle was.

"Phil... we're sorry..?" Tommy tried to apologize, but it didn't seem like Phil was going to accept it.

All four of the boys were shifting as their guardian looked at them with anger and disappointment. "Boys... I thought I told you to not cause any problems." The father figure stated, looking at his sons and nephew.

They all just mumbled a yes or something close to it. Wilbur looked down, not wanting to see how upset Phil actually is with them.

The oldest blond sighs, feeling defeated. "Look, we all planned on coming to this so you four could see all of your friends. If you cause chaos one more time, I will have us all leave. And I know you wouldn't want that to happen." Phil began, looking at the four of them. "Now, Tommy go hang out with Tubbo, Purpled, and Thunder; Wilbur go talk to Niki, Schlatt, or Dream; Techno, go talk to Skeppy and Finn; and Fundy, go hang out with Eret." After they were told what to do, they scattered to go and talk to people.

Sparklez walked over to Phil, looking tired. "How do you do that?!" He asked looking at Phil's kids and nephew in pure shock at how they listen. That caused the older to laugh at the shock on his friends face.

“Talk to Scot Smajor about it. He’ll give you better advice than I ever could.” The blond informed, smiling as he looked at everyone finally getting along.

All of them knew it was going to be a long Christmas with how everything was going so far, but none of them minded. As long as they can all stay together for the holidays, no one would be complaining.

**_Word count: 1115  
I almost didn’t post this because I was procrastinating and ran out of ideas, so it’s somewhat short.(or at least shorter than what I had intended)_ **


	14. Tubbo and Captain Sparklez - Killing(gore/tws in a/n)

**_This was requested by BlurryMango! I’m sorry if it’s not exactly what you wanted. I tried my best with how this went, and just kind of went with the flow of where my creativity took me lol._ **

**_TWs: murder, blood, and stabbing(idk if there’s anymore, but if something else might be a trigger please comment and tell me so I can add it!)_ **

**_Relationships: Tubbo and Captain Sparklez(aka Jordan) are family(Jordan being Tubbo’s dad)  
_ **

Jordan looked at the person strapped to the metal bed. "Hello people of the internet. Welcome back to another torture." He said, gesturing to the only other person in the room.

"I have a feeling, today we will be using a scalpel to induce more pain." The brunet walked over to a table with a bunch of different surgeon and doctor tools, as well as a few knives and other things. He grabbed the scalpel, turning to the ginger haired boy.

He walked over to him, dragging the tool against the tied up males arm. This caused the captured man to scream. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't want you to disturb any of the people nearby, now would we? Especially if you bother my son." He teased, a low growl at his last sentence. The ginger looked at him with wide eyes, vigorously nodding his head.

As he dragged the scalpel across the captured man's arm, he dug it into the ginger's shoulder. The green eyed man screamed in pain at that, trying to hold back tears.

While the victim was screaming, neither of them seemed to notice the teen at the open doorway. The young brunet was looking in amazement at what his father was doing, making his way down the stairs as carefully as he could so he didn't trip. "Dad?" He questioned, looking at Jordan with a tilted head.

Jordan and the captured man looked at the teen in shock. The ginger quickly began thrashing around, yelling for help. "Tubbo... I thought I told you to not come down here." The oldest mumbled, digging the scalpel further into the man's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, but a-are you killing someone? Could I join?" Tubbo's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of killing someone.

Jordan looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, seemingly debating with himself about whether he should let Tubbo join him. "Oh why the heck not. Grab a tool off of the table there, and I'll just do whatever you want to after." Tubbo smiled, walking over to the table and picking up a knife.

He went over to his dad and the tied up ginger, smiling as he stabbed the man in the thigh. The man screamed in pain as the blade dug deep into his thigh, feeling even more pain as the scalpel in his shoulder was ripped out.

Tubbo slowly pulled the knife out, burying it into the side of the ginger’s stomach. Blood dripped from the would, some flowing down on the floor.

The scalpel was right next to the guys eye, close to scooping his eyeballs out. “You’re death will be slow and painful. And my son and I will enjoy watching your life disappear before our eyes.” Jordan whispered to the ginger, making the bruised and battered man to start screaming and thrashing around even more than before.

The oldest brunet smiled out of joy of seeing his victim so afraid. He looked to Tubbo, who was smiling as he twisted the knife further into the man’s side. Neither of them wanted to stop their fun, but realized they probably should probably wrap this up.

After a little while later, Jordan had ended his live, and he and Tubbo were cleaning themselves off.

Tubbo smiled at his dad, glad to spend time with him. “Can we do that again sometime? It was fun!” He vocalized, looking to Jordan.

“Sure! But I have a lot to teach you, and I don’t want you to do this for a living.” Jordan spoke, making sure Tubbo knew he was being serious at the end. Tubbo just nodded his head, hugging his dad.

**_Word Count: 613  
I’m on a roll with writing oneshots, so don’t be surprised if I update again a little bit after this is posted. Also, if I should change or add anything when writing about gore, please tell me! I really want to get better at describing/writing about stuff. Another thing, I’m sorry if it’s short._ **


	15. Sleepy Bois Inc(mainly Techno and Tommy), Dream - Little Brother(angst)

**_This was inspired by this, https://youtu.be/B1Q7rSBgL3s, video._ **

**_Tws: panic attack, fighting, blood, unsympathetic Dream(please tell me if I need to add anything else!)_ **

**_Relationships: Techno, Wilbur/Ghostbur, Tommy, and Philza are a family; Dream and Tommy have/had an abusive/manipulative friendship; Dream and Techno are rivals, but have made deals/favors with each other before; no romantic relationships._ **

**_I feel like y'all can just tell Sleepy Bois Inc is one of my favorite family dynamics to write lmao._ **

Tommy smiled at the three bees around him. He held a potion in his hands, making sure he didn't drop it. The sounds of footsteps in the snow made Tommy look up.

"Hey Techno, I reckon these fellas-" The young blond began, stopping when he looked over and saw Dream. His eyes widened and dropped the potion bottle, memories of what the masked man did flashing in Tommy's head.

He wanted more than anything to move, but he was stuck in place as he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. His breathing becoming quick breaths for air, seemingly close to hyperventilating.

Tommy tried to stop himself from freaking out by listening to the sounds around him. Though that only ended disaster as he could only hear a ringing in his ears which caused him to panic even more.

Dream didn't seem to care about that as he grabbed a sword out of his inventory. Walking closer to the teen caused the younger to begin panicking even more.

As Dream raised his sword, ready to either slice or stab Tommy's chest. Right when the sword would've hit Tommy, the sound of metal against metal rang through the air. Both of the blond's looked to see Techno standing there, surprising to them both for different reasons.

While Dream was distracted, Techno hit the axe in the masked man's face. The mask breaking in two as it fell to the snow, blood coating where it was split. Another scar likely to appear on his lip due to the piglin cutting part of his face deep enough for it to start bleeding.

Tommy stared at the older shocked. He didn't understand why Techno was trying to protect him. His mind was all over the place, but he stayed behind Techno, not wanting to die yet.

"Get the fuck away from my little brother." The pinkette glared, ready to attack again.

The masked man glared in response, returning his sword into his inventory. "I won't stop. You can hide him, but I will find and kill Tommy. Neither you, nor your 'family', can stop me." The blond declared, enderpearling away.

Techno relaxed his shoulders, looking back to Tommy to check if he's okay. "You're not hurt because of him, right?" The younger looked at Techno with wide eyes. In a flash, Tommy latched his arms around Techno in a hug.

The young blond had his head on his older brother's shoulder, not stopping the hug. Techno froze for a second, not used to physical contact. He quickly got over that and hugged his youngest brother back.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Techno mumbled, guiding the teen into their house.

Once inside, Techno went to make a cup of hot chocolate for him and Tommy. He went to go make some, but the younger held onto the sleeve of Techno's coat. "Please don't leave me." The blond muttered, looking at his older brother with pleading eyes.

Techno nodded his head, "Okay, I won't leave your side Tommy." He knew that his brother didn't like to ask for help, so him asking Techno to stay was not a normal occurrence. Especially since Techno isn't one to deal with feelings and that's usually Philza's job.

"I'm gonna message Dad to come here, alright?" Tommy nodded his head as a way to say okay, leaning close to Techno.

The young blond's eyes started to shut, him not being able to stay up any longer. "I-I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've c-caused..." Tommy sleepily breathed out, too tired to even think before he spoke.

Techno looked at his little brother with worry. None of this was the teen's fault, and the fact that he thought it was made Techno mad at Dream for whatever he had done to his little brother.

Not long after, both of them were asleep. Tommy curled up at Techno's side, a part of the older's cape around his shoulder. Techno had an arm around Tommy, making sure part of his cape was like a blanket for the younger. The younger still had his head on the other's shoulder, while the pinkette had his head laying on top of Tommy's.

**_Word Count: 701_**  
**_I might make a second part to this, but I don't know what to write for it. Also, I'm currently working on a fanfic that is somewhat focusing on Sleey Bois Inc, but it will have other relationships(like Dreambur).  
Anyways, I hope you liked this oneshot! _**


End file.
